Bienvenue à Forks
by l0li69
Summary: L'histoire de Bella, jeune fille timide et de sa soeur Alice, de retour à la maison après 1ans d'étude à l'étranger. Entre famille, secrets, amour, amitiés, crimes ... leurs vies vont radicalement changer ...
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Fin Octobre, comme toujours à cette même période de l'année, le froid s'infiltre sur les murs de ma chambre. D'ailleurs que ce soit de jour ou de nuit, la fraîcheur et la pluie ont toujours fait partie de ma vie, quelque soit la saison. Que je sache, j'ai toujours vécu ici, à Forks, dans cette jolie maison située dans les hauteurs de la ville, à quelques pas de la forêt. J'aime bien me sentir proche de la nature, elle est vraie, calme, douce et ne cache aucun sombre secret … car elle ne peut pas vous mentir, ni vous trahir … . Je vais souvent me balader là-bas, cela m'apaise.  
Ce soir cependant, le froid se fait tenace et je finis par m'enrouler dans mon épaisse couette en pensant à ma longue journée qui m'attend demain : Comment seront les retrouvailles ? Ne vais-je pas me perdre sur la route ? Mon esprit continua de se tourmenter et mes yeux se fermèrent doucement au son d'une éternelle averse …


	2. Chapitre 1 Le retour

**Voici mon premier chapitre ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le retour**

Bip ! Bip ! Bip !  
La sonnerie de mon réveil résonne dans ma tête depuis déjà 5 bonnes minutes, et je suis toujours plongée dans les abîmes de mes rêves. Pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines, je me sens paisible …

- Bella ! Tu vas être en retard !

Enfin cela n'aura pas duré longtemps … « Zut Zut Zut ! Ce n'est pas possible elle va me tuer ! » Un regard furtif sur l'heure de mon réveil ne fait que confirmer mes doutes … Je suis en retard ! Avec le plus de rapidité dont je suis capable, je me précipite dans la salle de bain pour une toilette express. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir me fait dire que j'aurai bien besoin d'anti-cernes mais vu l'heure … tant pis j'accepterai les critiques de mon hôte.  
Une fois habillée, ma descente des escaliers se fit beaucoup plus lente. En effet, certaines traces de mes anciennes chutes étaient encore visibles sur mon corps et ce n'était pas vraiment le jour pour en rajouter une à ma collection.  
J'arrivais donc dans la cuisine sans une égratignure et j'allais me servir de quoi me nourrir rapidement, quand je découvris sur la table un bol de céréales avec un peu de lait et un grand verre de jus d'orange.

- Des vitamines ! Je me suis dit que tu en aurais besoin …, me dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais et découvris mon père, Charlie, en tenue de travail et qui s'apprêtait à partir.

- Merci papa, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire. Tu pars ? Je croyais que tu ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui ?

- Oui normalement, mais j'ai du boulot au commissariat : les jeunes motards ont encore cassé la vitre du magasin de M. et Mme Newton. Je dois aller constater tout ça …

- Oh … je vois … elle sera déçue de ne pas te voir …

- Je sais … mais je serai là ce soir promis, je te le jure sur mon insigne de Shérif ! Plaisanta-t-il. Bon allez chérie j'y vais sinon je vais être aussi en retard que toi !

Il m'embrassa sur le front et partit par la porte de derrière qui conduit jusqu'à sa voiture de Shérif du compté. Depuis déjà plus de 20ans, mon père s'occupe de faire respecter la loi dans la région. Il y a quelques années on aurait pu dire qu'il n'avait pas trop de travail, mais les délits d'aujourd'hui ne sont pas les mêmes qu'il y a 20ans. Alcools, drogue, tapage nocturne sont maintenant devenus son quotidien …

Je m'empressai donc de terminer mon bol et manqua de m'étouffer en voyant les minutes défiler sur la petite horloge de la cuisine. Je pris mon coupe-vent et mon sac et sortis sans oublier de fermer la maison. Dehors la température ne devait pas dépasser le 0° et je croisai les doigts pour que mon vieux pick-up rouge démarre. Il m'avait déjà lâché une fois, et sans le magnifique travail de mon meilleur ami et talentueux mécanicien, je n'aurais jamais remis les pieds dedans.  
Bref après un suspense de 2 minutes, la voiture se mit en route et je pu partir direction Seattle. Après 2heures de route, j'arrivai enfin devant l'Aéroport international de Seattle-Tacoma. Une fois dans le hall je me dirigeai vers les panneaux et miracle … le Vol 714 en provenance de Phoenix venait tout juste de se poser. Essoufflée, je pris la direction de la zone d'arrivée et attendis patiemment. Mon regard divaguait parmi la foule quand soudain un cri perçant derrière moi me fit sursauter …

- Bellaaaaa !!

La jeune fille en question poussait son chariot rempli d'une pile de bagages impressionnante et se dirigeait vers moi en faisant de grands signes de la main avec le sourire aux lèvres. Mon dieu ce qu'elle m'avait manquée …

- Alice ! Lui répondis-je avec émotion.

Ma voix devait quelque peu me trahir car elle rigola de son rire cristallin et me prit dans ses bras. J'étais plus que contente de la voir. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis sa dernière visite. Après quelques minutes à se prendre dans les bras, toujours au milieu du hall, elle me regarda de haut en bas et me dit le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Tu aurais pu faire un effort petite sœur … c'est quoi cette tenue ?

Je la regardai avec un petit sourire, à coup sûr elle avait devinée que je m'étais habillée en toute hâte.

- Je confirme tu n'as pas changé ! Lui rétorquai-je.

Elle me tira la langue pour simple réponse. Nous prîmes la direction de la voiture tout en discutant de son voyage. Je dois dire que, sans elle, ma vie n'aurait pas été la même, pour elle aussi d'ailleurs. Alice est à peine plus âgée que moi, quelques mois seulement mais assez pour la considérer comme ma grande sœur. A l'âge de 4ans, la famille d'Alice a été tuée dans un accident de voiture, elle était fille unique et n'avait aucune autre famille … C'est mon père qui a dirigé l'enquête de l'accident. En voyant cette petite fille qui était devenue seule au monde, il n'a pas pu résister, et lui et maman ont décidé de l'adopter et de l'élever comme leur propre fille. A l'époque j'étais trop petite pour comprendre qu'Alice n'était pas ma vraie grande sœur et quand j'ai enfin compris rien n'avait changé pour moi. J'avais besoin d'elle pour vivre et elle, elle avait besoin d'une famille pour l'aimer. Il y a 1ans quand elle avait dû partir à Phoenix pour ses études de stylisme, les adieux avaient été terribles pour moi. Mais son rêve était là-bas et je ne pouvais pas m'opposer à son bonheur. Elle avait enfin décroché un prestigieux stage dans une des plus grandes marques de mode grâce à ses notes et à son enthousiasme.

- A quoi tu penses petite sœur ? me dit Alice sur le chemin du retour.

- Hum que je suis heureuse de te revoir, tu m'as beaucoup manquée tu sais …

- Toi aussi ! Et puis aussi papa et maman, mes amies, ma chambre ! Oh j'arrête ou je vais me mettre à pleurer avant même d'arriver.

Nos rires se mêlèrent à la pluie qui tapait contre le pare-brise.

- Laisse moi deviner … tu étais en retard ce matin n'est ce pas ? me dit-elle en me _donnant_ un coup de coude.

Je lui répondis que non avant de me rétracter et de lui répondre que oui. Je savais pertinemment que de toute façon, je n'arrivais pas à mentir et que ça devait se voir sur mon visage, à la couleur de mes joues. Et puis mentir à Alice est très difficile, je ne sais pas comment elle fait, elle sait tout avant tout le monde. Comme elle le dit elle-même : « j'ai de l'intuition ! » mais certaines fois ça fait peur.

- J'en étais sûr ! me répondit-elle.

Le silence s'installa dans l'habitacle de la voiture, je lui jetai un coup d'œil et je la vis regarder le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux … Elle soupira en se retournant vers moi et me dit : « Je suis contente d'être de retour ».


	3. Chapitre 2 Rattrapages

Chapitre 2 : Rattrapage

- Quoi ? Il n'y a personne pour m'accueillir ?!

Je ne crois pas qu'Alice ait bien pris le fait, que la maison soit vide à son retour : Papa n'était pas rentré pour midi et elle n'avait reçu aucun message de ses amies. Pour une fois qu'elle n'avait pas deviné … La seule réponse que je pouvais lui donner était qu'ils devaient sûrement être occupés. Elle continua de se plaindre durant une bonne partie de la matinée. Pour ma part, je me plaignis surtout des 6 valises taille XXL qu'elle avait ramené avec elle.

- Mais tu as quoi exactement là dedans ? lui demandai-je au bout de la 3ème valise montée à bout de bras à l'étage.

- Oh ... juste … quelques affaires …, me répondit-elle avec son petit air innocent. Juste de quoi refaire ma garde robe, celle de maman et la tienne aussi !

- Oui, suis-je bête quelle question …

Il est vrai que venant d'Alice cela ne me choque guère. Depuis toute petite, elle a le don de savoir exactement ce qu'elle veut, surtout quand il est question de s'habiller. A partir de 10ans, notre mère a eu l'obligation de l'amener faire du shopping au moins 1 fois toutes les 2 semaines, sinon, c'était la crise assurée. Je me demande si ce n'est pas à cause de ça que Renée a du prendre ce job qui l'obligerait à s'éloigner de ces dépenses folles. Même si je sais très bien qu'officiellement, maman a décroché un poste de journaliste à l'étranger sur une grande chaîne de télé et qu'il était impossible pour elle de refuser. C'est pourquoi elle part souvent pour plusieurs semaines à l'autre bout du monde.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de descendre 2 marches d'escaliers, qu'Alice poussa un petit cri aigu de sa chambre :

- Oh mon dieu ! … Tout sauf ça ! … Je suis maudite … je suis maudite …

J'arrêtais donc ma descente, curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait la contrarier à ce point.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? lui lançais-je depuis les escaliers.

- C'est le dressing ! me répondit-elle d'une voix apeurée.

- Et ben quoi le dressing ?

- Il est MI-NUS-CU-LE !!! Je n'avais pas le souvenir qu'il était si petit ! Où est-ce que je vais mettre tout ça ? Oh la la … je suis maudite … C'est dingue ! Je le croyais 10 fois plus grand ! Comment je vais faire pour tout faire rentrer dedans ? Peut-être que … non … Ou alors suffirait que je pousse ceci ici et …

Préférant la laisser dans ses projets de réaménagement, je descendis à la cuisine afin de nous préparer de quoi manger quand le téléphone se mit à sonner …

- Salut Jacob ! dis-je en reconnaissant le numéro qui venait de s'afficher.

- Ben … comment tu as su que c'était moi ? dit-il tout étonné avant de se répondre à lui-même, ah oui … l'affichage du numéro … c'est vrai ….

- Non non j'avais deviné ! lui répondis-je histoire de faire une petite blague.

- Alice ?

- Mais non c'est moi idiot !

Je l'entendis pouffer à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Je sais ! Je te charrie voyons ! dit-il entre ses rires. Alors comment va Alice ? Son voyage c'est bien passé ?

- Oui oui très bien ! Dis moi tu pourras jeter un coup d'œil à ma voiture s'il te plaît ? Je crois qu'elle a encore de la peine au démarrage.

- Sans problème. Passe au garage dans la semaine, Marcus ne dira rien si je te fais ça gratos.

- Merci Jake ! De toute façon on en reparle ce soir ? C'est toujours bon ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Bon je dois te laisser Bella, j'ai des clients qui viennent d'arriver. Bisous.

- Okay ! Bis...

Bip bip bip … Il avait déjà raccroché.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ce soir ?

Alice venait de se matérialiser devant moi, au moment même où je posais le combiné sur le socle.

- Rien, c'est juste Jacob qui passera ce soir après son travail, lui répondis-je le plus calmement possible. Tu as faim j'espère ? Je nous fais des spaghettis.

Je me mis aux fourneaux pour mettre l'eau à chauffer et faire la sauce tomate maison tandis qu'Alice s'installa sur la petite table.

- Alors ? me questionna-t-elle.

- Alors quoi ? lui rétorquai-je en rigolant, ne comprenant pas le sens de son interrogation.

- Alors dis-moi tout ! Depuis ce matin on ne parle que de moi, mais ce que je veux savoir c'est tout ce que j'ai loupé depuis ma dernière visite ! Allez s'il te plait !!

- Et ben … tu n'as pas loupé grand-chose. Le lycée est le même. Les sportifs et les pom pom-girls sont toujours sur le devant de la scène … nous laissant nous, pauvres petits lycéens sans valeur à exaucer tous leurs désirs … et comme ils ont l'immunité auprès de la direction, ils ne s'en privent pas …

Voyant que j'étais en train de m'acharner sur la petite tomate que j'avais entre les mains pendant que je parlais, elle rigola avant de dire avec un grand sourire:

- Je te rappelle qu'il y a encore 1an j'étais pom-pom et que je sortais avec ce grand dadet de Félix.

- Oui je sais, mais au moins quand tu étais là, les pom-poms avaient un cœur !

- Je te rappelle aussi que mes meilleures amies sont toujours pom-pom !

Je levais les yeux vers elle et lui tira la langue en guise de réponse. D'ailleurs, je crois que ma sœur avait compris que je n'étais pas très fan de ce « sport », où il suffit juste de gesticuler dans tous les sens et crier la devise de l'équipe, car elle changea finalement de sujet.

- Et les amours ? Tu as quelqu'un en vue ?, me dit-elle avec un entrain déconcertant.

Flûte … Il fallait que ça tombe sur le seul sujet que je voulais éviter à tout prix … Moi qui voulais paraître sereine et pas du tout stressée par ce que j'allais devoir répondre, je me mis à bafouiller, les joues sûrement rouges comme la tomate que je tenais toujours dans la main.

- Hum … non. Enfin … c'est compliqué …

- C'est encore Riley ? Ou Mike ? Eric ? Ou Tyler peut-être … ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Avec Riley, c'est terminé depuis un petit moment, et puis arrête de citer tous ces prénoms … à t'entendre on dirait que je me suis tapée tous les garçons du lycée !

- Tu sais bien que je plaisante petite sœur !, dit-elle entre deux rires. Donc si je comprends bien … tu ne vas pas me dire qui est ce mystérieux garçon qui fait chavirer ton cœur ?

- Et non ! Toi qui sais toujours tout et bien pour une fois, tu seras dans le flou ! Na !

Je ne sais pourquoi je tentais d'éloigner Alice de mes petits secrets, elle finissait toujours par tout savoir. De plus, qu'est ce que j'aurai pu lui dire à ce sujet ? Le garçon en question ne devait même pas savoir que j'existais …

Après un repas bien mérité, Alice, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde être fatiguée par son voyage, me proposa de sortir à Port Angeles. En temps normal, il lui aurait fallu 2 heures de négociation avant que je n'accepte ; mais aujourd'hui était différent et c'est avec soulagement que je me préparais à sortir, avec quand même une petite condition : celle de ne pas rentrer trop tard …

- Pff ! Tu es vraiment rabat-joie !


	4. Chapitre 3 Surprise

**Voici mon chapitre 3 !**

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! :)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Surprise**

Finalement, je n'avais pas vu l'après-midi passer. Il faut dire qu'avec la compagnie d'Alice, les minutes s'écoulent très vite. Et puis rien ne l'arrête, dès qu'une babiole retient son attention, elle se précipite me tenant toujours fortement par la manche pour ne pas me perdre dans les rues commerçantes. Malgré le fait d'avoir passé un bon moment, j'avais quand même hâte de rentrer sachant très bien que la journée était loin d'être terminée.  
Sur le chemin du retour, Alice du remarquer mon empressement car elle me lança :

- Hey ! Ne va pas trop vite ou tu va craquer l'accélérateur. Je ne crois pas que tu aies assez d'argent pour te payer une Porsche.

Je dus ralentir sinon elle allait se douter de quelque chose. Ou peut-être était-ce trop tard …

- Ça ne va pas Bella ? reprit-elle. Tu m'as l'air soucieuse …  
- Si si, ça va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Je ne devais pas être très convaincante, car elle me fixa en tentant de déchiffrer mon expression jusqu'à notre arrivée à la maison. Tout semblait calme, la voiture de Shérif était garée devant la petite ruelle qui menait à la porte d'entrée, les lumières étaient éteintes et pas un seul bruit ne s'échappait de la maison.

- Papa doit déjà dormir, me dit Alice en sortant délicatement de la voiture.

Je ne lui répondis pas et sortis les nombreux sacs de derrière. Elle en profita pour me dire de ne pas faire de bruit, car elle connaissait mon défaut d'être maladroite, et donc, la possibilité de réveiller papa en trébuchant avec les sacs. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte telle deux espionnes. Heureusement que personne ne trainait dans la rue à ce moment là, il nous aurait sûrement pris pour des cambrioleurs … euh … après réflexion non, pas très crédible !

Alice entra la clé dans la serrure et la tourna doucement. Elle poussa la porte puis pénétra dans le vestibule, moi sur ses talons. Quand je voulus refermer la porte celle-ci se mit à grincer. Le genre de grincement digne des plus grands films d'horreur. Alice se retourna immédiatement vers moi.

- Ssshtttt !! me siffla-elle, son doigt sur la bouche.

C'est à ce moment là que …

« SURPRISE !!!! »

La lumière s'alluma et je les découvris, ils étaient tous là : Papa, Jacob, Tanya et Leah ses meilleures amies ainsi qu'Angela et Ben. Tous là pour fêter son retour. Toujours vers la porte d'entrée, je la vis, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles contempler les visages de sa grande famille comme elle le disait elle-même. Je crois que c'était le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais lui offrir. Au bout d'une minute, elle sauta dans les bras de Charlie tout aussi heureux de retrouver sa fille. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis desserra son étreinte pour la débarrasser de son manteau. Alice prit ensuite mon meilleur ami dans ses bras, en lui faisant remarquer tout de même qu'il devrait changer d'eau de Cologne, celle là pouvant faire fuir les demoiselles. Je ne pus retenir mon rire. Sacré Alice !  
Jacob se dirigea vers moi, une fois sorti de son emprise, pour me débarrasser de mes sacs, tandis qu'Alice saluait Angela et Ben.

- Avoue … tu as failli craquer ? me murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et m'apprêtais à lui refermer son clapet avec une réplique cinglante, quand Alice poussa des cris en se jetant dans les bras de ses « Best Friends ». J'étais si ravie de la voir comblée que j'en oubliai Jacob.

- Ah !!!! Je suis trop contente de vous voir les filles ! Vous m'avez trop trop manqué !  
- Nous aussi, dit Leah. Tu peux remercier ta sœur, c'est elle qui a organisé tout ça …

Alice se tourna vers moi avec le plus grand des sourires. Sans avoir besoin de se parler, je compris dans son regard sa gratitude. Elle était heureuse.

- …Non sans difficulté, continua Leah en retenant un petit rire qui entraîna celui des autres.  
- Je confirme, ajouta Jacob en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Bon certes, l'organisation et moi ne somme pas très copains, c'est plus le créneau d'Alice d'habitude. C'est elle qui prépare les invitations pour Noël, pour les anniversaires. Mais cette fois-ci, j'étais seule avec moi-même, la participation de Charlie et Jacob étant très limitée par leur travail respectif. Contacter Angela et Ben avait été le plus simple, le fait que nous soyons ensemble en classe sûrement. Pour Jake et Charlie pas de problème non plus, ils ne travaillaient pas le dimanche après-midi. Le plus difficile avait été de parler à Leah et Tanya : durant la semaine précédente, j'avais essayé d'approcher le groupe de pom-pom girl … sans succès. Toujours collées en meute ces filles là ! Heureusement pour ce coup j'ai eu une petite aide de Jacob, qui m'a gentiment proposé de la contacter. Après réflexion, je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt, Leah est sa cousine.

Après ces retrouvailles, la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les petits plats que j'avais commandés la veille étaient délicieux et la décoration du salon magnifique. Les filles avaient fait un super boulot pendant que je faisais diversion loin de la maison. Moi qui ne suis pas très adepte de ce genre de fête, je m'y étais beaucoup amusée. Alice nous avait raconté pleins de petites anecdotes de ces voyages en Europe à l'occasion de ses stages. Malheureusement, la soirée se termina et chacun à leur tour les invités partirent. Vers 23h30, il ne restait plus que Jacob qui souhaitait absolument nous aider à ranger.

- C'est hors de question, s'écria mon père. Tu es notre invité et puis il est tard, Billy va finir par s'inquiéter. Allez ... oust !!!  
- Je te raccompagne Jake !, dis-je en m'élançant vers lui.

Je le pris par le bras et nous sortîmes par la petite porte de derrière menant sur le jardin, où Jacob avait caché sa moto pour ne pas qu'Alice la remarque. C'était une très belle moto rouge vif entièrement retapée de ses mains. Il l'avait fait personnaliser en rajoutant un superbe symbole Quileute qui représentait deux loups face à face.

- Alors cette soirée ? me demanda t-il.  
- Très sympathique !

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, surpris apparemment.

- Non ! Isabella Swan a apprécié une petite fête … qui l'aurait cru !, rigola t-il.  
- Ne te moque pas s'il te plaît …, _lui dis-je boudeuse_.

Il continua de rigoler tout en montant sur sa moto. Du coin de l'œil, il me regarda pensif avant de me dire :

- Je viens te chercher demain ?

Je fis mine de réfléchir avant de lui répondre :

- Oui si tu veux … mais ramène-moi un casque, je ne suis pas aussi imprudente que toi tu ne l'es !  
- Tout ce que tu voudras loca … A demain !

Il m'embrassa sur la joue avant de mettre les gaz et de partir en trombe dans la nuit. La journée était enfin terminée, il ne restait plus qu'à tout ranger, ainsi je pourrai retourner à mes rêves. Je levais les yeux au ciel pour admirer les étoiles afin de profiter de l'étrange calme qui s'était installé. Une petite brise souffla et me fit grelotter.

De retour à la maison, je m'apprêtais à commencer à ranger la cuisine quand mon père surgit du salon avec une pile d'assiettes.

- Laisse chérie, je m'en occupe. Va te coucher il est tard, demain tu as école jeune fille. Toi aussi Alice, dit-il à ma sœur qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine avec les verres, laissez-moi ranger vous avez eu une dure journée.  
- D'accord mais tu vas te coucher tout de suite après papa, lui répondis-je en reposant mon torchon.  
- Oui, toi aussi tu travailles demain, continua ma sœur.

Charlie rigola et nous fit signe de monter nous coucher. Alice s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer et me fit signe au passage de venir les rejoindre. Nous étions tous les 3 dans les bras l'un de l'autre et c'était si bon. C'était presque comme avant, à une exception près. Alice nous redit une dernière fois qu'elle était contente d'être là et qu'elle nous aimait avant de monter dans sa chambre. Je la suivis après avoir dis au revoir à mon père.

Il était bientôt minuit et demain se serait une nouvelle journée qui commencerait …

* * *

**Alors ... ? ^^**

**Le chapitre 4 est 3 fois plus long ;)**


	5. Chapitre 4 Début de journée

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! ;)**

**Déjà ?**

**Ben ouiiii ! XD**

**Allez celui là est 3 fois plus long que les précédents alors profitez-sans ! :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Début de journée**

Bip ! Bip ! Bip !  
7h30 … Ce réveil m'exaspère … pourquoi il sonne aussi tôt ?

Les débuts de journées étaient vraiment très durs pour moi, surtout les lundis matins. D'habitude, je prenais 10 minutes pour émerger avant une toilette et un petit déjeuner express … mais aujourd'hui c'était sans compter Alice.

- Bonjour Bella ! Il est 7h31 et tu as cours de mathématiques dans 34 minutes !

La porte s'ouvrit et Alice débarqua pétillante et déjà toute habillée dans ma chambre. Elle sauta sur le lit, ce qui déclencha mes grognements tandis que j'essayais tant bien que mal de me recouvrir de ma couette.

- Allez petite marmotte ! Debout ! Debout !  
- Humm …

Elle continua de faire bouger le lit tout en tirant la couette vers elle.

- Debout ! Debout ! répéta t-elle.  
- C'est bon … c'est bon … je suis réveillée …, grognai-je.

Je me redressai du lit et tombai nez à nez avec une Alice le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu comptes faire ça tous les jours ? lui demandai-je.  
- Non pourquoi ?  
- Oh, juste pour que j'évite de mettre mon alarme. Tu fais un bien meilleur réveil.

Elle se leva tout en me tirant par le bras. J'étais à présent debout, les bras ballant, avec sûrement une tête à faire fuir les enfants …

- Allez, va prendre une douche. Pendant que je te dégote une tenue sympa pour aujourd'hui et …  
- Quoi ??? Attends Alice … tu ne vas pas en plus m'habiller ? On a plus 10ans tu sais …

Elle me regarda avec son petit air malicieux avant de reprendre :

- Ce n'est pas ta sœur qui parle, mais ta styliste …

Je levai les yeux au ciel en signe de rédemption.

- … et aussi ta conseillère en relation amoureuse !  
- Pardon ?

Elle s'avança vers moi, me prit par les épaules et me poussa vers la salle de bain.

- Je vais te reprendre en main ma chère. Et mon plan, qui commence dès maintenant, se fera en 2 étapes : Relooking et Charme ! Tu verras d'ici quelques jours tous les garçons tomberont à tes pieds.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, qu'elle était déjà dans sa chambre à fouiller ses placards. De toute façon, pourquoi négocier ? J'étais pourtant sûre d'une chose … que cela ne marcherait pas.

Après la douche, bien obligée d'admettre que la tenue choisie par Alice était magnifique (il s'agissait d'une tunique manche courte en coton, couleur bleu-vert avec collant et bottine noir, accessoirisée avec un collier de perles en rocailles noir), je m'habillais et descendis à la cuisine. Alice et Charlie discutaient tout en buvant leur café.

- … et je compte aussi faire les offres d'emploi du côté de Port Angeles. J'ai vu de très belles boutiques hier.  
- Bonjour ma chérie, dit mon père en me voyant.  
- B'jour !

Je l'entendis s'étouffer dans son café avant de rajouter :

- Ouah... hum … tu … tu as changé quelque chose non ?

Alice se retourna vers moi et me fit un petit clin d'œil avec son air de « Je te l'avais bien dit ! ». Je pris un bol dans le placard, du lait dans le frigo et m'installa en face d'eux. Pendant qu'Alice racontait à mon père son plan qu'elle avait rebaptisé pour l'occasion « Bella et les garçons », mon esprit divagua. Je me mis à penser que c'était cette vie là que je voulais plus tard : une famille unie et heureuse. Cependant, il manquait 2 choses à ce bonheur en cet instant : ma mère qui me manquait terriblement et celui qui …

- Jacob arrive, me dit Alice, me sortant de mes rêveries.

Au même moment, un vrombissement se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

- J'y vais !

Je bondis de ma chaise, posa mon bol dans l'évier, embrassa tour à tour ma sœur et mon père, attrapa mon coupe-vent et mon sac avant de sortir. Jacob m'attendait assis sur sa moto, le moteur encore en route. Il me tendit un casque noir avec des loups dessus.

- C'est le seul que j'ai trouvé, s'excusa t-il.  
- Ce n'est pas grave …

Je lui pris le casque des mains, et intercepta ses yeux qui venait de me reluquer de bas en haut. Je lui tapai l'épaule pour le faire revenir à lui, ce qui me craqua les doigts.

- Aïe ! gémit il, fais gaffe tu aurais presque pu me faire mal !  
- Presque …  
- Presque …, répéta t-il en rigolant.

J'enfilais le casque tout en enjambant le siège passager, ce qui n'était pas des plus pratique avec cette tenue.

- Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent, ça te va très bien !  
- La ferme et roule !

Il démarra sans prévenir m'obligeant à le tenir fermement par la taille. Avant que nous tournions au coin de la rue, j'aperçue très brièvement Charlie qui sortait de la maison pour se rendre au travail.  
Le trajet entre chez moi et le lycée n'était pas bien long, à peine quelques minutes. C'est donc en avance que nous arrivâmes sur le parking. Angela et Ben nous attendaient déjà.

A nous 4, nous formions « Les Inséparables ».

Enfin, c'est surtout comme ça que les autres nous appelaient. Nous nous connaissions depuis la période du bac à sable, et nous avons toujours été dans les mêmes cours. C'est ma 2ème famille à moi en quelques sortes. Angela était d'ailleurs l'une des seules, avec Alice, à me comprendre. Elle était aussi la gardienne de mes petits secrets, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

Après quelques minutes à discuter dehors, la sonnerie nous invita à nous rendre en classe. Le lundi matin à 8h15 nous commencions toujours par un cours de mathématiques mais aujourd'hui le professeur n'était pas là.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on attend ? me demanda Angela.  
Je regardai ma montre.  
- Quelques minutes seulement.

De nombreux élèves, pas très patients, étaient déjà partis et c'est au moment où j'allais me lever à mon tour, qu'un homme se présenta à la classe. Il était de taille moyenne, la peau mâte, de grands yeux marrons, des cheveux noirs qui lui allaient jusqu'aux épaules et son style pouvait être qualifié de « classe » : jean noir et chemise blanche.

- Bonjour à tous ! dit-il d'une voix forte. Je m'appelle Monsieur Laurent Gathegi et je serai votre nouveau professeur de mathématiques durant les prochains mois. Monsieur Facinelli étant parti précipitamment à l'autre bout du pays pour affaire familiale.

Dès qu'il eu fini, tout le monde se mit à discuter de la raison du départ de et apparemment personne ne croyait à la version officielle. Il était vrai que depuis la rentrée, c'était le 4ème professeur à partir du jour au lendemain, et les rumeurs parlaient surtout de « dépression ». Aucun d'entre eux n'était pour le moment revenu …

Le cours se passait bien, était vraiment un bon professeur mais malheureusement, le temps ne s'écoulait pas assez vite à mon goût. Dès que j'en avais l'occasion, je regardais ma montre pour savoir combien de minutes me séparaient de mon prochain cours.  
Quand la sonnerie retentit, ce fut la délivrance. Je rangeais mes affaires à une telle vitesse qu'Angela avait encore une fois du mal à me suivre.

- Bon j'y vais à tout à l'heure à la cafèt Ang' ! dis-je en mettant mon sac sur le dos.  
- Okay, à l'endroit habituel …

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase et sortis de la classe rapidement. J'entendis juste sa voix au loin me dire :

- Et essaye de suivre le cours pour une fois !

Je continuai ma marche rapide pour me rendre jusqu'au bâtiment B appelé « Bâtiment des Sciences ». Une fois encore, j'arrivai devant la porte de la classe avant le professeur, qui lui, arriva 2 minutes plus tard.

- Bonjour Monsieur Molina !  
- Mademoiselle Swan, bonjour ! Vous êtes encore en avance sur moi. Vous auriez pu commencer le TP sans les autres.  
- Euh … je préfère attendre que tout le monde soit là, lui répondis-je embarrassée.  
- Très bien, installez-vous.

Je me dirigeai automatiquement vers ma table située au 2ème rang proche de la fenêtre.  
Il y avait 2 choses qui me faisaient aimer ce cours : tout d'abord, il s'agissait du TP de biologie, matière que j'adorais. L'année dernière, quand il avait fallu choisir le TP je n'avais pas hésité longtemps. Le seul petit bémol, c'est que la biologie n'avait intéressé que moi : Jacob avait choisi TP Mécanique, Angela TP Photographie et Ben avait pris TP Informatique. A l'époque je sortais encore avec Riley et lui aussi n'était pas très fan de la biologie. Bref, je me préparai à passer ces cours seule … jusqu'au jour où, 2 semaines après la rentrée, il apparut.

La 2ème sonnerie retentit annonçant le début des cours. Mon regard se fixa directement sur la porte d'entrée et j'attendis que les autres élèves rentrent en classe. Quelques secondes plus tard le défilé commença : Mike Newton accompagné d'Alec et Tyler en grande conversation sur le match de foot de ce week-end, Jessica Stanley suivi de près par Maria et Laureen, le groupe des intellos : Caius et Eric, et puis lui …

Edward Cullen …

L'être le plus beau qu'il m'a été donné de voir. Il était grand, des cheveux bruns reflets cuivrés en bataille et des yeux verts à vous couper le souffle. Il contourna les premières tables et se dirigea vers moi. Mon esprit était tellement subjugué, que j'avais l'impression de le voir avancer au ralenti. Dès la première seconde où je l'avais vu, j'avais été attirée par lui. Il avait ce charme dans son allure et ce sourire en coin qui me faisait tant chavirer chez un garçon. Depuis maintenant 1ans je l'aimais en secret … secret qui au début m'avait beaucoup pesé, puisque je sortais avec Riley qui ne se doutait de rien. Voulant être honnête avec lui, j'avais préféré mettre un terme à notre relation … Depuis, étant trop timide pour faire le premier pas, j'attendais un signe qui me ferait dire que cette fascination envers Edward n'était pas à sens unique. En vain …

Edward Cullen était un garçon solitaire, qui ne parlait pas à grand monde, encore moins aux filles qu'il avait l'air de bannir complètement de sa vie. Monsieur Molina m'avait donc fait un grand cadeau quand il m'avait choisie pour être sa partenaire de TP. Malheureusement nos conversations se limitaient au stricte minimum …

- Bonjour …

Il venait de s'asseoir sur la chaise libre à côté de moi et avait déjà les yeux rivés sur le dossier du TP.

- Bonjour … lui répondis-je l'air faussement détaché …

Voilà en quoi se limitaient nos conversations. De temps en temps, j'avais le droit à un « peux-tu me passer le microscope s'il te plaît ? » ou encore à « Tu n'aurais pas une cartouche d'encre ? ». Cependant, j'étais tellement dingue de lui, que cela me suffisait … pour le moment.

Le TP commença, sujet du jour : « Les étapes de la biosynthèse des protéines ». Le conseil d'Angela ne porta pas beaucoup ses fruits, j'étais une fois de plus, plus concentrée sur mon voisin que sur ma feuille. Je profitais de chaque moment où il était le nez plongé dans son livre ou sur le microscope pour le dévorer des yeux. Au bout de 2h, la sonnerie sonna la fin de mon bonheur intense et c'est avec tristesse, que je le vis mettre ses affaires dans son sac et se lever pour sortir de la classe. Je récupérai mon sac à terre et au moment où je levai la tête, je me trouvai nez à nez en face de lui. Il me sourit, déclenchant de soudaines palpitations, avant de me dire :

- Tiens j'avais oublié de te rendre ton stylo.

Je le regardai avec de grands yeux, cherchant dans sa petite phrase le moindre petit indice d'affection. Il me tendit son (mon ?) stylo que je récupérai.

- Oh … Merci …

Je m'apprêtai à partir, quand Edward me prit encore une fois au dépourvu …

- Au faite, ton nouveau look te va à ravir !

Je cru faire une crise cardiaque. Il ne m'avait jamais dit une phrase de plus de 8 mots en 1an … et là j'avais eu le droit à deux phrases dans la même minute ! J'étais au comble de la joie ! Je sentis automatiquement mes joues devenir rouges. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre … je me mis à bafouiller quelques syllabes incompréhensibles. Il me sourit à nouveau (re-crise cardiaque) et sortit une fois pour toute de la salle. Je restai là, immobile, le sourire béat … jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Molina me signale qu'il avait un cours à donner dans 5 minutes et qu'il devait fermer la salle.

Je rejoignis alors Angela et les autres à la cafèt avec pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux.

Arrivée là-bas je les vis au loin : Jake et Ben discutaient et Angela m'attendait patiemment. Je passai devant les autres tables rondes avec mon plateau et comme dans tout lycée américain qui se respect, chaque groupe a sa table bien définie. A gauche, se trouve celle des pom-pom girls : la grande fille blonde à la beauté fatale c'est Rosalie Hale la capitaine de l'équipe depuis le départ d'Alice. Autour d'elle, c'est ce que j'appelle sa meute : des filles de 17 à 18 ans qui ne se déplacent qu'en groupe. Juste derrière elles, se trouve la table des sportifs où plus précisément de l'équipe de Base-ball (sport national ici à Forks) : Félix, l'ex-copain d'Alice en est le capitaine. Riley fait aussi partie de l'équipe, tout comme Emmet Cullen, le frère ainé de mon apollon. D'ailleurs celui-ci occupe une table très éloignée de celle de son frère, mais assez proche de la mienne pour le contempler en toute discrétion. Et puis au fond du réfectoire, se trouve la table dite « des motards » : ils viennent tous de la réserve Quileute. Sam, le plus vieux de la bande, en est le chef.

Au moment où je me posai à ma table, le réfectoire était blindé et le brouhaha qui s'en échappait était insupportable. Angela accueillit mon arrivée avec le plus grand bonheur, ravie de pouvoir se détacher de la conversation des garçons. Voyant de suite, mon visage illuminé : elle me posa des tonnes de questions.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vas' y raconte ! Il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui ?

Je lui fis signe de se taire, ne voulant pas que mon petit secret ne soit découvert par Jake, qui me semblait de plus en plus protecteur envers moi ces derniers temps. Je jetai aussi un petit coup d'œil à la table d'à côté, pour vérifier si Edward n'avait pas capté quelque chose, ce que j'aurai peut-être finalement voulu car il ne semblait pas s'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

- Bella ? … Bella ? me dit Angela en me secouant le bras.  
- Hein ? Quoi ?  
- Reviens à nous ! Rigola-t-elle. Je crois qu'il y a ton téléphone qui sonne depuis 1 bonne minute déjà …

Je me mis à chercher mon portable dans les poches de mon coupe-vent. Le trouvant enfin, je regardai le numéro qui s'affichait …

- C'est Alice … dis-je à Angela.  
- Ben répond !

J'ouvris mon téléphone qui déclencha automatiquement la communication.

- Allo Alice ?

Je tombai sur une Alice paniquée, chose assez rare chez elle.

« Bella !! Mais à quoi tu joues ? ça fait plus de 5 minutes que j'essaye de te joindre !!! »  
- Je suis à la cafèt et il y a un bruit d'enfer ! Je ne t'entends presque pas !

Le bruit était tellement fort que j'en venais presque à crier dans le combiné.

« Oh Mon dieu Bella ! »

Elle semblait si paniquée que ça en était assez flippant.

- Alice ! Calme-toi et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !!

Il me sembla tout d'un coup que le bruit autour de moi c'était légèrement atténué.

« Bella … c'est …. »  
- Quoi ? Quoi ?

A présent, le silence régnait dans le réfectoire et je levai les yeux afin de comprendre pourquoi ce silence si soudain. Je découvris alors que tous me regardaient. L'espace d'un instant je croisai le regard d'Edward …

« Bella c'est papa … il est arrivé quelques chose … »

* * *

**... **

**Vous détestez c'est ça ? ...**

**Allez une petite review s'il vous plaît ! Je veux connaître vos avis pour la suite ! :)**


	6. Chapitre 5 Fin de journée

**Coucou !**

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ... j'ai été un peu longue mais c'est à cause des fêtes de Noël ! ^^**

**Je voulais dire un grand merciii à toute les personnes qui m'ont laissée des reviews, c'est très gentil et surtout très motivant ! ;)**

**Bon je ne vous fait pas languir plus ^^**

**Alors ... Charlie mort ?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 – Fin de journée …**

Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, je ne sais plus où aller … Si c'est à droite ou alors à gauche après l'ascenseur … au premier ou au deuxième étage … je suis dans un état de panique total.

- Papaaaaa !!

Je cours à travers ces grands couloirs blancs à la recherche d'une présence familière.

- Papaaaaa !!

Mes jambes tremblent, je ne les contrôle plus, elles avancent seules à travers ce monstrueux labyrinthe qui n'en fini pas de tourner autour de moi. Je me sens perdue, orpheline. Je pousse de grandes portes battantes et je découvre, au bout du couloir, une silhouette sombre … Elle est debout devant une grande baie vitrée et ne semble pas bouger. Est-ce un mirage dans ce désert blanc ? Je m'approche doucement, puis reconnaissant la personne devant moi je me précipite …

- Alice !!

Elle se retourne vers moi, le regard remplit de larmes.

- Be … Bella ….

- Mon dieu Alice … que s'est-il passé ? Où est papa ? lui dis-je d'une voix que j'aurais voulue plus calme.

Son regard se porte sur la baie vitrée, qui donne sur une chambre où plusieurs personnes en blouse blanche s'affèrent autour d'un lit. Je m'avance contre la vitre en essayant de distinguer ce qu'il s'y passe, ma sœur se tenant juste derrière moi.

- C'était un accident … une camionnette a glissé sur du verglas et … et … papa sortait du commissariat … il ne l'a pas vue venir …

Elle se met à pleurer … Est-ce réel ? Je ne peux pas le croire … Je continue de scruter ces hommes qui se bousculent autour de mon père pour le sauver. L'un d'entre eux amène une machine avec 2 plaques en fer … il les frotte entre elles, puis les pose sur son torse. A ce moment là, tous s'écartent et son corps se lève de quelques centimètres sous le choc électrique. Aucun son ne me parvient de la chambre, mais je comprends de suite que cela n'a pas marché … Je regarde la scène sans rien dire, le son de ma voix s'étant bloqué par la vision de mon père couvert de sang et qui perd la vie devant moi … Alice aussi ne dit rien ….  
Le silence règne dans le couloir …

Nous sommes seules ….

J'ai l'impression que ma vie s'arrête ici … dans ce couloir … dans ce labyrinthe … Je me sens perdue, orpheline.

- Be … Bella c'est fini …, me dit Alice avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Je la sens qui pleure sur mon épaule et ses larmes veulent tout dire, mais mon esprit ne comprend pas. Je ne veux pas comprendre … Le comprendre serait accepter l'inévitable. Elle me caresse les cheveux en me disant qu'il faut que nous soyons fortes …

- Bella ça va aller … ça va aller …

Je pleure à mon tour sans m'en rendre compte … et mes jambes qui m'ont soutenue jusqu'à maintenant se relâchent, je me sens alors m'écrouler sur le sol, genoux à terre. Tout se bouscule une 2ème fois dans ma tête …

« Bella …. Bella ! …. Bella !! … »

- Bella ? Réveille toi … le médecin ne va pas tarder à arriver …

J'ouvris les yeux et la lumière perçante de la salle d'attente m'éblouit. Je me redressai de mon siège et parcourus d'un regard la pièce où je me trouvai. Je compris alors que ce n'était qu'un rêve, ou plutôt que ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar ! Mon regard se posa sur l'horloge accrochée en face de moi.

- Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on est ici et toujours pas de nouvelle de papa …, dis-je à ma sœur.

- Je sais … je sais …

L'attente était vraiment insupportable, en plus je n'aimais pas les hôpitaux et apparemment Alice non plus.

- Et Jacob ?, pensais-je soudainement, il est où ?

- Il est partit il y a 2minutes pour prévenir Billy et le lycée de votre absence de cet après-midi.

- Ah … okay …

Je m'en voulais quelque peu d'avoir embarqué Jake dans tout ça, je ne souhaitais pas qu'il loupe des cours pour m'amener ici mais il avait insisté et comme j'étais pressée … Bref j'étais sortie du réfectoire en courant et totalement paniquée sous les yeux de tous les élèves présents y compris Edward. Alice m'avait dit que Papa avait été transporté à l'hôpital de Port Angeles et qu'elle était déjà sur la route. Jake avait conduit extrêmement rapidement n'hésitant pas à zigzaguer entre les voitures. Nous étions arrivés quelques minutes après Alice et depuis nous patientions dans la salle d'attente au rythme des bips des machines qui nous entouraient.

30 minutes plus tard (et 3 cafés), une infirmière se dirigea vers nous à pas rapides.

- Alice et Isabella Swan ?

Nous nous levâmes en même temps.

- Oui c'est nous, dit Alice. Tout va bien ?

- Un médecin va vous recevoir dans quelques instants. Ce ne sera plus très long.

Elle nous fit un signe de la tête puis repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Alice pour savoir si elle pensait la même chose que moi. Je croisai son regard … « Ce n'est pas bon signe … »  
Le médecin en question arriva quelques minutes plus tard : c'était un homme d'à peine 35 ans, la peau claire avec des cheveux blonds aux reflets cuivrés et des yeux d'un vert qui ne m'était pas étranger … Il avança vers nous, le nez plongé dans son dossier.

- Mesdemoiselles Swan bonjour, nous dit-il d'une voix douce qui nous rassura immédiatement. Je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen et c'est moi qui me suis occupé de votre père.

Je ne mis que quelques secondes à tilter … c'était le père d'Edward. Je compris alors d'où venait la beauté de mon apollon, à coup sûr le docteur devait faire chavirer les cœurs dans l'hôpital.

- Docteur … est ce que c'est grave ? dit précipitamment Alice.

Le médecin releva la tête vers elle, et l'espace d'un instant je cru voir la surprise dans son regard. Même Alice le regardait étrangement. Ils se toisaient comme 2 personnes qui ne se seraient pas vu depuis des années … bizarre …

- Docteur ? murmurais-je. Docteur comment va notre père ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi et sembla reprendre ses esprits.

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, il va très bien. Il a eu un léger malaise sûrement dû à une sur-dose de travail et de stress. Les scans et analyses sanguines sont bons. Il lui faut juste un peu de repos.

- Je vous remercie docteur enfin … nous vous remercions, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil vers Alice.

- Oh oui oui … merci beaucoup …, reprit-elle. Peut-on le voir ?

- Oui bien sûr, suivez-moi …

Le docteur nous accompagnât à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital jusqu'à la chambre 215.

- Il est ici, ne soyez pas trop longue les filles, il a besoin de repos. Au revoir.

Il me serra la main poliment puis serra celle d'Alice … Je captais alors encore un échange de regard étrange entre les 2, c'était vraiment vraiment bizarre …

- Tu le connais ? lui demandai-je curieuse, après qu'il soit parti.

- Non … Mais je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part …, me répondit-elle les yeux rivés sur le docteur qui s'éloignait …

- Ah bon …

Une fois que le médecin tourna au bout du couloir, Alice me prit par la main en me tournant en face de la porte de la chambre.

- Allez ! Allons voir le shérif, plaisanta t-elle.

Elle s'avança et toqua 3 petits coups à la porte.

« … Entrer … »

Alice poussa la porte et nous entrâmes toutes les 2 dans une vaste chambre blanche, où se trouvait tout le confort nécessaire : tv, canapé … Quel ne fut pas notre surprise de voir notre cher papa confortablement installé dans son lit en grande conversation téléphonique devant un match de base-ball. Nous qui nous attendions à le voir dans un sale état …

- … Non … chérie … oui ça va …

Il nous fit signe de nous asseoir dans le canapé puis mit sa main sur le combiné avant de nous dire tout bas :

- C'est votre mère !!! … oui chérie … oui … mais oui ça va, ça fait déjà 3 fois que je te le dis … non non non reste où tu es … ne laisse pas tomber ton reportage pour moi … oui … bon je te laisse, le médecin vient d'arriver … hum hum … J'embrasse les filles pour toi oui … je t'aime ma chérie … bisous.

Il coupa la communication et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il nous fit alors un grand sourire et Alice et moi nous nous rapprochâmes du lit. J'étais heureuse de le voir en bonne santé.

- Alors … laquelle d'entre vous … a prévenu votre mère ? nous dit-il d'un air sérieux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, Alice non plus.

- Ne rigolez-pas les filles, elle est complètement flippée maintenant ! s'exclama t-il.

Nous partîmes tous les 3 en fou-rire.

Toc … Toc … Toc …

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Jacob entra dans la pièce.

- Entre mon garçon ! dit mon père.

- Vous allez bien Charlie ?

- Très bien ! Ce n'est pas un petit malaise qui va me faire partir à la retraite !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas prendre quelques jours de repos, s'écria Alice.

- Ma chérie … je vais bien …

Durant le reste de l'après-midi, nous restâmes dans la chambre à discuter de tout et de rien. Une infirmière était passée pour prévenir mon père que le Docteur Cullen voulait le garder pour la nuit pour qu'il puisse se reposer, cela ne l'avait pas plus dérangé. Il était bien installé et comptait bien profiter de ce confort pendant une nuit entière.

De retour à la maison, je réalisai que je n'avais pas vu mon portable depuis midi. Je le retrouvai au fond de mon sac … L'alerte du répondeur m'annonçait que 2 personnes m'avaient laissé un message et que j'avais aussi 2 sms non lus. Je m'installai sur le canapé pour les consulter tandis qu'Alice répondait au téléphone : en effet toute la ville de Forks avait été prévenue du malaise du shérif et tous venaient maintenant aux nouvelles.

Dring Dring …

Alice sauta sur le combiné.

- Je n'en peux plus de cette sonnerie, me dit-elle excédée avant de reprendre d'une voix douce, Allo ? … Bonsoir monsieur le maire … Oui, il va très bien, c'était juste un petit malaise … Oui … Oui …

Je rigolai et me re-concentrai sur mon répondeur.

« Vous avez 2 nouveaux messages …  
Aujourd'hui à 16h33

Salut Bella … C'est Angela !  
J'espère que ton père va bien et que ce n'est pas trop grave ?  
Je viens juste de sortir du lycée, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai prévenu tous les profs de ton absence et je t'ai pris les cours.

Je te laisse ma mère m'attend …  
Bon rétablissement à ton père.  
On se voit demain ! Bisous !

Clap !

(Je me promis de rappeler Angela dès ce soir)

Aujourd'hui à 16h46

…

…

Clap !

Fin des nouveaux messages ... »

Curieux …

Je coupai la communication et ouvrir ma boite de réception. A ma grande surprise, le premier message était de Riley.

« Slt Bell' G appri pr ton père  
Gspère kil va bi1 ? Et ke toi ossi tu va bi1 ?  
Appel moi si tu ve parlé …  
Jtembrasse … bye »

J'étais à la fois surprise mais aussi très gênée … je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre … Nous nous étions séparés en bons termes, même si cela avait été dur pour lui, et nous nous étions promis de rester amis, malgré cela, je l'évitais le plus possible car il m'était impossible de le regarder dans les yeux. Je me sentais tellement coupable de l'avoir fait souffrir…

Je laissais le message de Riley de côté et m'apprêtait à lire le suivant quand soudain, je remarquais dans l'affichage de ma boîte de réception … les premiers mots de ce message au numéro inconnu …

« +336171101309  
Salut c'est Edward je … »

- Oh mon dieu !!! Ce n'est pas possible ….

Je n'avais pas pu retenir mon cri de surprise, ni le fait de m'être levée brusquement du canapé. Alice déboula dans le salon comme une fusée.

- Quoi ?? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ??

« Zuuuut Zuuuut je ne pouvais pas me taire ! »

Je me retournai vers elle et lui dit calmement :

- Rien. J'ai cru voir quelque chose par terre … mais c'était rien …

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à me sermonner quand le téléphone se remit à sonner.

- Arghhhh !! Mais ce n'est pas vrai … ils ne dorment jamais ces gens ?, me dit-elle avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

- Ouf … sauvée par le gong, murmurai-je.

Je regardai à nouveau mon portable, je ne pouvai le croire ….  
Je montai dans ma chambre, grimpant 3 par 3 les marches de l'escalier. Je me mis en pyjama rapidement et me glissa dans mon lit, mon portable toujours dans la main.  
Mon cœur battait la chamade … et je me posais pleins de questions … Comment avait-il eu mon numéro ? Que voulait-il me dire ?  
Je me décidai de répondre à celle-ci en ouvrant le message.

« Salut c'est Edward je voulais savoir comment tu allais ? Mon père m'a dit que le shérif allait bien, tant mieux. J'ai t'ai appelé tout à l'heure mais je ne savais pas quoi te dire alors j'ai préféré t'envoyer un message. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ? C'est ta copine Angela qui m'a passé ton numéro. Voilà, je te souhaite une bonne soirée … A bientôt »

- Ouah …

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, je m'endormis.

* * *

**Alors rassuré ? ^^**

**Pour tout vous dire j'aime trop le personnage de Charlie pour le tuer XD mais c'était histoire de vous faire peur ^^**

**Bon c'est pas tout mais je dois aller écrire mon chapitre 6 ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ou encore vos suggestions et interrogations pour la suite ;)**

**Bisous !**


	7. Chapitre 6 Invitations

**Coucou !!**

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence, le chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude ! ;)**

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^**

**Un grand merciii à toute les personnes qui me laisse des reviews ! :)**

**Je ne vous fait pas patienter plus longtemps, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Invitations**

- Je te jure que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part !

Depuis que j'étais rentrée du lycée, Alice n'arrêtait pas de me parler du docteur Cullen. Elle l'avait revu le matin même quand elle était passée récupérer Charlie à l'hôpital, et apparemment il n'avait pas arrêté de la fixer. J'étais tranquillement installée sur la table de la cuisine avec mon livre préféré et ma sœur tournait en rond à côté de moi en réfléchissant à haute voix.

- Peut-être il y a 2ans ? Tu sais nous étions allées avec maman visiter le nouveau dispensaire de Port Angeles ! Ou alors …

- Ce n'est pas possible Alice, la coupai-je.

- Et pourquoi ?

Je refermai mon livre prenant bien soin de ne pas perdre ma page. Elle s'arrêta de tourner et s'assit en face de moi.

- Parce que tout d'abord, le jour où nous sommes allées au dispensaire, il n'y avait aucun médecin, ce n'étaient que des infirmières.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Sûre et certaine même, je m'en souviens bien tu avais râlé car il n'y avait aucun garçon infirmier, lui dis-je en rigolant.

- Ah oui pas faux …

Elle me fit un petit sourire avant de détourner la tête vers la fenêtre d'un air triste. J'avais de la peine de la voir comme ça, elle qui était toujours de bonne humeur. Je voyais bien que ces interrogations la tourmentaient et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

- Et puis, repris-je, les Cullen sont arrivés à Forks 1 semaine et 6 jours après ton départ pour Phoenix. Tu n'as pas pu rencontrer le docteur Cullen avant … enfin je crois.

Elle me fixa curieusement et un petit sourire apparut aux coins de ses lèvres. Je connaissais ce sourire … encore une fois j'aurais dû me taire.

- Tiens donc … 1 semaine et 6 jours … dis moi … tu n'aurais pas les heures et les secondes par hasard ?

« Et merde ! »  
Je me mis à rougir et replongeai rapidement dans mon livre.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi … c'est …

- Je t'écoute.

Cette fille était impressionnante, l'instant d'avant elle semblait triste et maintenant elle trépignait d'impatience. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, elle me l'avait prouvé plusieurs fois mais était-ce le bon moment ?

-C'éèstondépart, lui dis-je d'un souffle.

- Euh … attends, tu peux la refaire s'il te plaît ? J'avais oublié de mettre mon décodeur en vitesse rapide.

- C'est parce que le docteur Cullen a un fils …

- Tu le trouves mignon c'est ça ?

- Non … Bien sûr que non …

Elle pouffa en rigolant avant de se lever de sa chaise et de prendre son manteau dans l'entrée.

- Mon dieu que tu mens mal, reprit-elle tandis qu'elle mettait son manteau.

Je savais très bien que le mensonge était facile à repérer chez moi, et que de mentir à Alice était impossible (ou presque …) mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

- Bon peut-être un peu …, cédai-je finalement.

- Un peu ? C'est tout ?

Elle était là, debout les bras sur les hanches devant l'embouchure qui séparait la cuisine de l'entrée, avec encore ce sourire qui disait : « Laisse tomber ma vieille, tu es repérée ! Va s'y balance ! »

- Okay ! T'as gagnée ! Il est beau à en mourir et j'en suis tombée totalement amoureuse dès la première seconde où je l'ai vu ! Tu es contente ?

- Très ! … Mais je ne t'avais rien demandé … .

Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

- Donc si j'ai compris, reprit-elle, c'est lui ton mystérieux garçon dont tu ne voulais pas me parler hier ?

Je hochai la tête.  
Elle s'avança vers moi et se baissa à ma hauteur.

- On en parle à mon retour, d'accord ?

- Tu vas où ?

- Je réponds à ta question, si tu réponds à la mienne.

- C'est d'accord !

- Je sors avec les filles. On va aller au ciné puis sûrement dans un bar ensuite.

- Cool … Bonne soirée !

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue avant de se relever et elle se dirigea vers l'entrée. Je me levai à mon tour et la suivis tandis qu'elle prenait son sac à main « Dior » et les clefs de ma Chevrolet. Elle se retourna ensuite vers moi en agitant le trousseau tout en disant :

- Je te l'emprunte ! Prends soin de Charlie pendant mon absence.

- Il dort …

- Pour le moment. Bon match ! A tout à l'heure !

Ma sœur ouvra la porte et se précipita dans l'habitacle de la voiture, car le froid était déjà bien présent en ce début de soirée.

- Quel match Alice ? lui criai-je depuis le perron.

Elle me fit un grand sourire et démarra en trombe de l'allée. La Chevrolet rouge s'éloignait au loin, me laissant seule avec moi-même … ou presque …

- Tu devrais rentrer à l'intérieur, tu vas prendre froid, s'exclama une voix derrière moi qui me fit sursauter.

Je me retournai et découvris mon père en pyjama, qui venait de descendre les escaliers. Il avait passé toute la journée dans son lit d'après ma sœur, ne descendant que très rarement pour manger ou boire.

- Alice viens de partir, lui annonçai-je en fermant la porte.

- Oui j'ai entendu. Dis-moi, ça te dit de regarder la télé avec ton bon vieux père ? Il y a un match de Base-Ball qui commence dans 5minutes.

« Le fameux match … »

- D'accord, dis-je en rigolant.

Je m'avançai vers lui et il me tendit son bras, tel un prince devant une princesse. Je m'accrochai à lui en souriant et il m'amena jusqu'au salon. Charlie s'assit à sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire sur un grand fauteuil de cuir marron qu'il avait trouvé dans une brocante dans les années 80. Il l'adorait et ne voulait le changer pour rien au monde, aux grands désespoirs de Renée et d'Alice. Pour ma part, je pris place sur le tapis en face du canapé, genoux relevés afin de pouvoir poser ma tête dessus. Alors que je croyais pouvoir enfin me reposer un peu après le passage de la tornade Alice, mon père me prit par surprise et me laissa sans voix.

- Alors … comment s'est passée ta journée aujourd'hui ?

* * *

**Ce jour-même – 8h25**

- Mademoiselle Swan revenez parmi nous !

Un coup de coude d'Angela me sortit de mes rêveries. Je levai la tête vers qui me fixait les bras croisés.  
- Désolée …murmurai-je.

- Bon reprenons …, dit-il en se tournant vers le reste de la classe.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais … depuis ce matin mon corps ne réagissait plus de la même façon. Je parlais et marchais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, ne faisant pas très attention où j'allais ni à ce qui m'entourait et surtout, j'étalais sur mon visage un grand sourire béat. Angela et Jacob l'avaient d'ailleurs tout de suite remarqué. Chacun m'avait fait la remarque de mon comportement des plus bizarre et je n'avais pas su quoi leur répondre. A vrai dire je ne savais pas quoi répondre … à lui aussi. Lui qui m'avait rendu la nuit impossible. Mes rêves c'étaient transformés en fantasmes, dans lesquels je nous voyais lui et moi dans des situations des plus simples au plus irréelles : dansant sur une piste de dance entrelacés, marchant sur la plage main dans la main, couchés dans une prairie verdoyante, nous embrassant passionnément … . Ces images défilaient dans ma tête depuis mon réveil et à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux je me replongeais dans ses désirs. Voilà pourquoi j'avais en plus beaucoup de mal à suivre les cours.

La matinée se passa doucement. Je n'avais pas croisé Edward depuis hier midi, ce qui était beaucoup trop pour moi. J'espérais du plus profond de mon cœur que je ne l'avais pas vexé en ne répondant pas à son sms. J'étais encore une fois dans mes pensées quand soudain, alors que je me rendais à la cafète en compagnie d'Angela et Ben, un cri perçant se fit entendre dans le couloir derrière moi.

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!

Mes amis et moi nous retournâmes en même temps que le reste de la foule en cherchant du regard d'où pouvait provenir cette fille hystérique. Et à quelques mètres derrière nous, nous découvrîmes une Jessica Stanley qui était en train de sauter dans tous les sens, devant un Mike Newton complètement abasourdi et apparemment très gêné par la réaction de celle-ci. Elle lui sauta dans les bras en le remerciant et en lui disant que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Je ne savais pas quel était la raison de cette démonstration d'affection en plein milieu du couloir, mais la situation en devenait pathétique. Jessica avait l'air d'une mauvaise actrice qui faisait tout pour se faire remarquer … il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas pom pom girl pour rien. Quand je pense qu'à une époque … elle était mon amie … .

- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? demandai-je à Angela.

- A mon avis Mike a du l'inviter …

Je me retournai vers elle.

- Inviter où ?

Elle me fixa avec de grands yeux et se mit soudain à rigoler comme si je venais de dire quelque chose de drôle.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? m'exclamai-je.

- Réveille-toi Bella ! Il vient de l'inviter au bal ! me dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

- Au bal ? Il va y avoir un bal ?

- Ben oui le Bal de Noël comme chaque année ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu étais allée avec Riley l'année dernière.

- Ah oui c'est vrai … ce bal …

Le traditionnel Bal de Noël, organisé par la direction du lycée avant les vacances de fin d'année, soirée de strass et paillettes où chacun montre à l'autre ses plus beaux apparats et fait chasse gardée de son cavalier. Le genre de soirée dont raffole une adolescente américaine normale. J'étais sans doute l'exception, je détestais danser, mais en y réfléchissant bien je n'étais pas contre pour le faire avec le cavalier de mes rêves, cela me ferait peut-être changer d'avis. Mais là je me mettais le doigt dans l'œil, je pouvais toujours attendre avant que Edward Cullen m'invite au bal. J'étais certaine qu'il devait déjà avoir trouvé la cavalière parfaite …  
L'attroupement qu'avait provoqué Jessica et son futur cavalier se dissipa, et nous continuâmes notre chemin vers le réfectoire. Pendant le repas, Angela me parla de beaucoup de choses mais je n'écoutais qu'à moitié, j'étais trop préoccupée par le faitqu'il était plus de midi et que je n'avais vu ni Jacob ni le plus important, Edward. Je jetais un coup d'œil discret vers sa table habituelle … vide.

Après le déjeuner, les cours se déroulèrent comme à leur habitude et à 16h je quittais le lycée pour en finir avec cette journée que je pouvais qualifier d'affreuse tant le vide affectif dans mon cœur n'avait pas été comblé. En l'espace d'une journée, j'avais vu au moins une dizaine de demandes pour le bal, chacune avec plus ou moins l'art et la manière de demander la chose. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais jalouse de toutes ces filles car je ne m'estimais pas assez jolie pour être digne d'aller au bal telle une princesse au bras de son prince … ou d'un crapaud d'ailleurs. Cependant, au fond de moi j'étais triste de voir que je n'attirais aucun garçon, que je n'attirais pas ce garçon … . Mais comme on dit : « c'est quand on s'y attend le moins que le miracle frappe à votre porte ! »

Arrivée sur le parking, je m'apprêtais à monter dans la Chevrolet quand une voix m'interpella au loin.

- Bella attend !

Je me retournai et aperçu la personne en question qui se dirigeait vers moi en petite foulée.

- Riley ?

- Salut Bella ! me dit-il une fois arrivé en face de moi.

- Salut … ça va ? Que se passe-t-il ?, lui demandai-je intriguée.

Il faut dire que nous nous étions que très peu parlés depuis notre séparation et j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il me voulait.

- Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien … comme tu n'as pas répondu à mon sms hier soir …

J'avais complètement zappéça …

- Oh oui … je suis désolée. Tu sais hier, avec Alice nous étions complètement débordées de coups de fil et je … j'ai oublié tout simplement. Mais je te remercie, c'était vraiment très gentil de ta part Riley.

Il me sembla sur le moment qu'il rougissait. Il se racla la gorge, prit une inspiration, et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Et alors que jamais je n'aurais cru que cela allait se reproduire, mon cœur se mit à battre beaucoup plus vite. Après tout je n'étais pas sortie avec lui pour rien, c'était un garçon très beau, grand blond aux yeux bleus, musclé et en plus de ça, un des meilleurs de l'équipe de base-ball du lycée. Est-ce que mes palpitations soudaines voulaient dire que mes sentiments pour lui remontaient à la surface ?

- Bella écoute … je sais qu'on ne se parle plus beaucoup maintenant mais je voudrai changer ça …

- Oui bien sûr je …

- Attends …, me coupa-t-il, laisse moi finir.

Il me prit la main doucement.

- Bella … je suis toujours amoureux de toi et je ne crois pas que j'en aimerais une autre un jour. Quand tu m'as quitté, tu m'as dit que c'était parce que tes sentiments n'étaient plus les mêmes qu'avant. Alors j'ai attendu … mais hier quand j'ai su ce qu'il s'était passé pour ton père, je ne voulais pas te laisser seule. Je voulais te soutenir, être auprès de toi …

Si je m'attendais à ça …

- Riley je … je ne sais pas quoi dire … je …

- Est-ce que tu veux aller au bal de Noël avec moi ?

Alors là je ne savais pas quoi dire du tout ! Il m'avait pris complètement au dépourvu. Je retirai ma main doucement pour ne pas le brusquer.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre maintenant tu sais …, reprit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Je baissais les yeux car son expression attristée me fendait le cœur. Ne me voyant pas répondre, il allait tourner les talons quand je ne pus m'empêcher de dire :

- Je dois y réfléchir Riley …

- Très bien. Prends ton temps … après tout le bal n'est que dans un mois …

Il recula lentement puis partit en direction de sa voiture à l'autre bout du parking me laissant encore complètement abasourdie par sa déclaration. Après quelques minutes sans bouger, je me décidai à sortir du parking et pris la direction de la Push. J'avais besoin d'un grand bol d'air frais pour me remettre les idées en place, et quoi de mieux que la plage de la Push pour ça. Sur la route, je m'arrêtai à la réserve Quileute pour passer prendre Jake qui habitait une petite maison de bois au bout d'un chemin de terre. A peine avait-il entendu le moteur de ma Chevrolet arriver qu'il sortit m'accueillir.

- Monte, lui dis-je. On va à la plage !

- J'ai pas mon maillot ! s'exclama t-il en rigolant.

- Idiot !

J'adorais passer du temps avec Jake, que ce soit en cours, à la plage ou tout simplement dans son garage pendant qu'il réparait des « bécanes ». Il était drôle et il savait m'écouter même si je ne lui disais pas toujours tout comme pour Edward par exemple. Mais il était là pour tout le reste et c'est ce qui comptait pour moi.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours aujourd'hui ? lui demandai-je pendant notre balade le long de la plage.

- Pourquoi, je t'ai manqué ?

- Bien sûr ! Aujourd'hui c'était l'effervescence autour de ce fichu bal … et j'aurais bien eu besoin d'un ami pour me soutenir moralement en voyant tout ça !

Il se mit à rire.

- Mais te marre pas Jake ! Je ne trouve pas ça drôle !, m'exclamai-je en lui tapant sur l'épaule. D'ailleurs tu ne sais pas tout ...

Il s'arrêta tout de suite de rire et prit son air sérieux.

- Tu as toute mon attention, je t'écoute.

- Figure-toi que Riley m'a fait une grande déclaration de ses sentiments et m'a demandé d'aller avec lui au bal …

- Et merde …. J'en loupe des choses ! Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- Bah …

- T'as dit oui ????

- Non ! Enfin … pas tout à fait.

Il nous stoppa dans notre marche et me regarda sans rien comprendre.

- Je lui ai dit que j'allais réfléchir, repris-je.

- Et ben … pauvre gars.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu voulais que je dise ? lui dis-je comme pour me justifier, j'étais désemparée par ce qu'il venait de me dire juste avant. Après ce que je lui ai fait l'année dernière tu crois qu'il mérite que je le refasse souffrir ?

- Non bien sûr que non, mais toi qui parles de sincérité et d'honnêteté, je ne sais pas si tu l'as beaucoup été sur ce coup là.

Après tout il n'avait pas tord. J'avais beau avoir aiméRiley du plus profond de mon cœur, l'amour que je lui portais désormais ne ressemblait en rien à celui que j'avais aujourd'hui pour Edward.

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant Jake ?

- Je ne sais pas … dis lui que tu vas déjà au bal avec quelqu'un d'autre. Moi par exemple !

- Tu es sérieux ?, lui dis-je en rigolant. Toi ? Tu veux aller au bal ? Je croyais que tu étais aussi allergique que moi à tout ça ?

- Je le suis ! Mais qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour ma meilleure amie, soupira t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu veux peut-être une invitation officielle histoire que ce soit plus crédible ?

- Non c'est bon ! Je vais y réfléchir aussi et je te tiens au courant.

Nous fîmes demi-tour et retournâmes jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois Jacob déposé chez lui, je pris la route pour retourner chez moi où à peine arrivée je tombais sur une Alice complètement déchainée.

* * *

- Bella ? Tu ne veux pas me dire comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Je levai les yeux vers mon père.

- Euh … Bien.

Dring ! … Dring ! …

- Je vais répondre !, m'exclamai-je en me remettant debout.

- Qui peut bien téléphoner à une heure pareille juste avant un match ?, entendis-je grogner Charlie.

Je récupéraile téléphone dans la cuisine.

- Allo ?

« Bella ? »

Oh mon dieu … c'est lui !

« Bella … c'est Edward Cullen. Excuse moi te t'appeler si tard. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?»

- Euh … Non pas du tout … euh … 30 secondes je reviens …

Prise de panique, je pris le combiné avec moi et montaià toute allure dans ma chambre. Ce n'était en aucun cas une conversation que je voulais que mon père entende. Je failli louper la dernière marche en voulant aller trop vite et m'enfermai dans ma chambre toute essoufflée.

- Tu es encore là ?

« Euh … oui je suis encore là », dit-il en rigolant.

Je fermai les yeux et l'imaginai devant moi en train de rire, mon cœur eu un raté.

« Ton portable ne marche plus ? » me demanda t-il.

Mon illusion ne dura pas longtemps, j'ouvris aussitôt les yeux.

- Si pourquoi ?

« Tu as donc reçu mon message d'hier soir ? »

Et voilà ! Je le savais ! J'étais sûre qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le fait que je ne lui avais pas répondu. Mon dieu que j'étais bête ! Que faire ? Lui mentir ? Non, Jacob m'avait dit « sincérité et honnêteté ».

- Oui je l'ai reçu mais à vrai dire … je ne savais pas quoi te répondre …

« … »

Il allait raccrocher c'est sûr !

« Ce n'est pas grave Bella.» dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Tant mieux.

Je soufflais de soulagement intérieurement. Sa voix flottait dans mon oreille telle un papillon, c'était tellement beau que j'avais retrouvé mon sourire béat de ce matin. Si mon père était rentré dans ma chambre à ce moment là il aurait pu croire que je me droguais vu ma tête.

« Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelais en fait … »

- Ah oui ?

« … Je voulais t'inviter … »

* * *

**Ben oui je sais je deviens de plus en plus sadique ^^ XD**

**Vous avez aimez ? détestez ? dites moi tout je veux tout savoir !!!! ^^**


	8. Chapitre 7 Conseil de guerre

**Coucou !!**

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ^^**

**J'ai mis pas mal de temps pour l'écrire et pour cause je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment !**

**Je voudrais dire un grand merci à toute les personnes qui m'ont laissée une petite review :**

**Jessica, Yayalia, Grazie, Amel Cullen, entre autres et puis bien sûr mes chéwiiis du fofo TF ! :)**

**J'en ai fini de mon discours ^^**

**Je vous laisse avec la suite ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Conseil de guerre**

_« Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelais en fait … »_

- Ah oui ?

« Je voulais t'inviter à déjeuner demain … comme on finit les cours à midi tous les deux … enfin si tu veux bien sûr …. »

Une petite lueur d'espoir s'éteignit en moi tandis qu'une autre s'alluma vivement. Le seul, le vrai, le magnifique Edward Cullen m'invitait et même si ce n'était pas au bal comme dans mes rêves, il m'invitait … moi ! Moi, Isabella Swan et pas une autre ! J'étais aux anges et dans un excès de bonheur intense, je me mis à trépigner de joie en sautillant partout comme l'aurait fait Alice. Malgré tout, je ne voulais pas lui répondre comme une petite fille devant ses cadeaux de Noël. Je respirais donc un grand coup et pris ma voix la plus sereine possible.

- Oui pourquoi pas …

Heureusement car ma conscience aurait eu tendance à dire : « Ouiiiiii ouiiiii ouiiiiiiiii !!!!! » Et je pouvais être sûre qu'il aurait retiré son invitation immédiatement.

« Super ! On se voit demain alors. Bye ! »

- Bye …

Il coupa la communication.  
A ce moment là j'eu un moment de réflexion : Avais-je vraiment eu un coup de fil d'Edward ou était-ce encore un de mes rêves ? Je fermais les yeux et me pinça le bras le plus fort possible.

Aïe !!

Okay … ce n'était pas un rêve. Je pris soudain conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le garçon dont j'étais tombée raide dingue et qui ne m'avait jamais remarquée, venait tout juste de me téléphoner et de m'inviter à manger en sa compagnie. J'avais beau être au paradis, il me restait quand même encore une question à laquelle je ne trouvais aucune réponse : Qu'est ce qui avait changé pour que du jour au lendemain …. il s'intéresse à moi ?  
Même si j'avais entièrement confiance dans les talents d'Alice pour ce qui était du look, je n'imaginais pas une seconde que ce serait ce qui aurait fait pencher la balance. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, beaucoup de signes me faisaient penser le contraire : le coup du stylo, le sms et maintenant l'invitation à déjeuner. Bref je l'entendais déjà me dire : « Je te l'avais bien dit ! »

Après avoir repris mes esprits, je redescendis au salon où je compris que le match de Base-Ball avait déjà commencé …

- Allez bouge toi !! Cours !!!!, hurlait mon père en se levant de son siège à chaque action.

- Le médecin a dit du calme il me semble …, lui lançais-je en me rasseyant à ma place après avoir posé le téléphone sur la petite table basse.

- Je suis calme ! Ce sont eux qui ne savent pas jouer !

Je ne voyais pas trop le rapport mais je préférai ne rien dire à ce sujet là car je ne m'y connaissais pas du tout en Base-Ball et même en ayant assisté à des matchs, ce sport restait une énigme pour moi.

- C'était qui au téléphone ? me demanda Charlie au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Du tac au tac.  
- Angela. Elle s'est disputée avec Ben et elle voulait avoir des conseils.

Il ne prit même pas la même de me répondre. Quand il s'agissait de conversations entre filles, Charlie préférait ne pas s'en mêler. Trop compliqué selon lui.  
Lui mentir était donc presque trop facile.

- Et tu sais quand rentre ta sœur ? reprit-il.

- Non elle ne m'a pas dit. Mais tu connais Alice, elle fait la folle avec ses copines et elle ne voit pas l'heure passer.

Il soupira et se replongea dans le match qui venait de reprendre. Quand le coup de sifflet final retentit et que mon père éteignit la télévision, je me réveillai en sursaut. Finalement je n'avais pas beaucoup suivi la rencontre. Charlie m'annonça qu'il partait se coucher et que je devrais faire pareil car j'avais cours demain. Cependant je perçus très bien dans le ton de sa phrase que ça n'avait rien d'un ordre mais plutôt d'une suggestion car il savait très bien que je ne dormirais pas avant le retour d'Alice. C'était une petite tradition que je m'imposais quand elle sortait le soir, attendre son retour avant de m'endormir. Maman me disait souvent que ce n'était pas mon rôle mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je crois que c'est parce que j'avais été choquée quand j'avais su les détails liés à la mort de ses parents biologiques. C'était il y a quelques années pendant la période de Noël, Alice et moi étions tombées sur un vieux dossier dans un carton sous le lit parental alors que nous cherchions nos cadeaux. Le dossier en question contenait tous les détails de l'accident qui avait causé leur mort. Joe et Michelle Greene, ses parents, revenaient d'une soirée bien arrosée avec des amis. Leur voiture avait fait plusieurs tonneaux en voulant éviter un camion venant en sens inverse, puis avait fini dans un fossé. Le dossier contenait aussi les 2 rapports d'autopsie sur lequel était écrit que Joe et Michelle avaient chacun une dose beaucoup trop importante d'alcool dans le sang et qu'ils étaient morts sur le coup.

Depuis ce jour, je m'étais jurée de protéger de mon mieux Alice car elle devait avoir beaucoup souffert de ce drame. Pour elle c'était différent, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ses parents et même si sur le coup elle avait été aussi choquée que moi d'apprendre tous ses détails, elle les avait vite oubliés. Elle devait me répéter sans cesse que sa seule famille c'était nous et que le passé c'était le passé.  
Ne voulant pas rester dans le salon, je décidai finalement de monter dans ma chambre où je pourrais l'attendre tranquillement en écoutant de la musique.

Aux alentours de 1 heure du matin, j'entendis le brouhaha du moteur de mon vieux pick-up. Puis quelques instants plus tard, je perçus les petits bruits de talons qui montaient les escaliers. Je m'apprêtais à m'enrouler dans ma couette pour pouvoir m'endormir quand ma porte s'ouvrit tout doucement.

- Bella … tu dors ?, me murmura une petite voix cristalline dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Je me redressai de mon lit.

- A ton avis ?, dis-je simplement.

Alice entra alors dans ma chambre comme une petite furie. Elle referma la porte derrière elle sans un bruit et se retourna face à moi. Elle avait gardé son manteau et son sac dans une main et arborait un grand sourire. J'en conclus que la soirée c'était bien passée. Elle tenait aussi dans son autre main un gros pot de glace. Elle posa ses affaires et me rejoignit sur le lit avec la glace. Je lui tendis un peu de couverture.

- J'ai besoin d'un conseil de guerre !, lâcha t-elle enfin après s'être installée confortablement en face de moi.

- ça tombe bien moi aussi, lui répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Encore une tradition ou plutôt un rituel entre nous : les conseils de guerre. Il s'agissait d'une réunion où on parlait de nos petits secrets autour de bonbons ou alors d'un pot de glace. Le terme « conseil de guerre » nous était venu quand nous étions plus petites. A l'époque, Alice, Angela, Ben, Jacob et moi-même nous réunissions souvent à la maison pour jouer à des jeux où la plupart du temps les méchants étaient les garçons et les filles : les innocentes victimes qui devaient se cacher. Avec ma sœur et Angela, nous avions trouvées une bonne cachette au fond du jardin, à l'intérieur d'un grand buisson qui était assez grand pour nous cacher toutes les 3, et là-bas nous établissions un plan pour survivre. C'est comme ça que nos conseils de guerre ont commencés. Ce qui était au départ de simples discutions pour échapper à Jake et Ben, c'était transformé au fil des années en véritables discutions autour de ce qui nous préoccupe toutes : les tracas de notre vie privée. Nous profitions de ces instants entre filles pour parler de ce qui n'allait pas sur le moment, du garçon qui nous draguait (ou pas), de nos problèmes de famille etc. Je me souviens d'un conseil qui avait duré toute une après-midi quand Angela nous avait annoncé qu'elle sortait avec Ben, et puis d'un long conseil nocturne quand Alice m'avait enfin annoncé qu'elle partait 1an pour ses études. Ce fut le dernier.

- Je commence ! s'exclama ma sœur.

Et elle me raconta donc le récit de sa soirée, en ne m'épargnant bien sûr aucun détail. Tout d'abord, elle avait eu rendez-vous devant le cinéma de Port Angeles avec Leah et Tanya. Toutes les 3 avaient décidé de voir « Confession d'une accro au shooping ». J'avoue n'avoir pas du tout été surprise par le choix du film surtout venant de la part d'Alice. Je l'imaginais très bien dans la peau de l'héroïne Rebecca Bloomwood d'ici quelques années … Enfin bref, une fois le film terminé elles s'étaient rendues dans un petit restaurant italien puis étaient parties boire un dernier verre dans un bar sur le trottoir d'en face. Arrivée à ce moment du résumé de sa soirée, j'avais devant moi une Alice complètement béate. Elle semblait revivre ces passages dans sa tête tandis qu'elle me parlait.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais le pressentiment que ce serait une bonne soirée …, me dit-elle en serrant la couverture comme si elle enlaçait quelqu'un.

Le bar s'appelait le « Junction Roadhouse », déco assez rock and roll d'après Alice. Chaque soir, il accueillait un groupe de musique pour mettre un peu d'ambiance dans la salle, et ce soir là il s'agissait de 4 garçons se faisant appeler les 100monkeys.

- Dès la première seconde où je l'ai vu … j'étais … j'étais …

Elle leva les yeux au plafond et me fit un geste dans le vide, me faisant comprendre qu'elle cherchait ses mots.

- Sous le charme, lui soufflai-je doucement.

Elle posa son regard plein de malice dans le mien.

- Oui, murmura t-elle. Sous le charme …

Je comprenais exactement ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir : les papillons dans le ventre, les jambes qui tremblent, l'illusion de ne voir plus que lui autour … Des sensations que j'avais ressenties moi-même.

Le garçon s'appelait Jasper Whitlock, il était svelte, blond aux reflets miel d'or, des cheveux mi-longs et ébouriffés rajoutant un côté enfantin à son style, toujours d'après Alice.

- Il a des yeux marron noisette, les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vus ! Et il chante aussi extrêmement bien.

- Mais ma parole … tu es amoureuse on dirait ?, lançai-je en rigolant à voix basse.

A la base c'était de l'ironie, cependant je ne m'attendais pas à sa réponse.

- Non Bella … c'est beaucoup plus que ça … c'est l'homme de ma vie !

Ses derniers mots n'étaient qu'un murmure, comme ci elle ne voulait pas que Charlie (qui au passage dormait déjà depuis belle lurette) l'entende.

-Mais tu lui as parlé au moins ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Voyons Bella je ne suis pas comme toi !

Je n'étais pas sûre de bien comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par « pas comme toi ». J'ouvris la bouche avant de la refermer car elle reprit aussitôt.

- Quand il est arrivé sur scène avec son groupe, il m'a tout de suite remarquée dans la salle. Il a chanté une chanson qui s'appelait « Ugly Girl » et durant les 4 minutes qu'a duré sa magnifique voix, il n'a pas arrêté de me fixer. J'étais aux anges !

Tu m'étonnes …

- A la fin du concert, j'étais accoudée au comptoir et il est arrivé. Il m'a offert un verre. Puis on a discuté pendant plus d'une heure. Les filles étaient parties sans moi bien sûr. Quand j'ai voulu partir, il m'a fait promettre de se revoir au plus vite. On s'est échangé les numéros de téléphone et je suis rentrée.

Le silence se fit … Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, peut être bientôt 2 heures. J'étais fatiguée mais je savais que le conseil était loin d'être terminé, j'avais encore pleins de choses à dire.

- Hey ! Tu sais quoi ? s'écria Alice.

- Quoi ?

- Il vient au bal et il m'a invitée !!

Je me figeai.  
Je scrutai son visage à la recherche d'un vague signe me signalant qu'elle rigolait, et que c'était juste pour me faire réagir au fait que je ne lui avais pas parlé du bal.

- Tu plaisantes ? Il n'y a pas de Jasper Witok au lycée !

- Whitlock !, me corrigea t elle.

Je haussai les épaules

- Il s'appelle Jasper … Whitlock ! Et c'est lui et son groupe qui feront la musique lors du bal de Noël. Je lui ai expliqué que j'avais ma sœur qui était dans ce lycée et qui irait au bal. Il m'a alors proposé de venir le voir. D'ailleurs tu y vas avec qui ?

Pa pa pa paaaaa ! Ben voilà, la machine Alice était lancée, le sujet du bal abordé, rien ne pouvait dorénavant l'arrêter sauf un pot de glace peut-être ...  
J'ouvris le pot et sortis deux petites cuillères de ma table de nuit, j'en avais toujours en stock au cas où. Ma sœur dut comprendre que nous allions entamer un sujet difficile car elle me laissa le temps de répondre et prit une cuillère de glace à la vanille. Mais par quoi commencer ? Autant aller au plus simple.

- Ben … personne … lui répondis-je doucement. Je ne suis pas sûre d'y aller. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas trop les bals.

Marchera … Marchera pas ?

Marchera pas …  
Ma sœur faillit s'étouffer avec la cuillère. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me dit d'une traite :

- Quoi ??? Il est hors de question que tu ne viennes pas ! Je veux que tu voies Jasper ! Et puis, je ne comprends pas … Aucun garçon ne t'a invitée ? Même après mon relooking et tout et tout ? Pas un seul ? (Je décidais de passer sous silence à ce moment là mes 2 prétendants.) Je ne peux pas le croire, j'étais pourtant certaine ! Ils ont vraiment un problème ces mecs. Ne pas voir à quel point tu es jolie !

Elle s'arrêta. Vérifia que Charlie ne s'était pas réveillé et reprit :

- Et le fils du docteur Cullen … c'est quoi son prénom déjà tu ne m'as pas dit ?

- Il s'appelle Edward.

Aussi surprenant que ça puisse l'être, Alice rigola.

- Ben quoi ?, dis-je soudainement agacée.

- Edward ... répéta t elle. C'est assez vieillot comme prénom tu ne trouves pas ?

- Et Jasper ? Ce n'est pas vieillot peut-être ?, lui lançai-je froidement.

J'espérais qu'elle ne voulait pas jouer avec moi à ce petit jeu là. En ce qui concernait Edward, j'étais prête à tout pour le défendre. Même s'il n'en savait rien.

- Oh ça va je plaisantais Bella. Je voulais juste voir à quel point tu tenais à ce garçon. Apparemment beaucoup à voir ta tête.

- Ce n'était pas drôle Alice !

Cependant je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler. Elle avait raison. A la façon dont j'avais immédiatement réagi, je devais vraiment être accro.

- Bon, reprends tout depuis le début. Je veux tout savoir de lui !

Je me lançai donc à mon tour dans un long résumé de ce qu'était ma non-relation avec Edward. Du premier jour où je l'avais vu, en passant par les TP de bio à ne penser qu'à lui, puis, à mon obligation de rompre avec Riley. Durant les longues minutes où j'étais en train de mettre mon cœur à nu, Alice ne m'interrompit pas. Elle se contentait de quelques hochements de tête de temps en temps.

Je lui parlais aussi du comportement qu'avait eu Edward à mon égard, c'est-à-dire distant, ne m'adressant que très rarement la parole, comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Elle fut d'ailleurs très surprise.

- Il a des problèmes de vue ce garçon Bella ?, demanda t elle.

- Pas que je sache. Pourquoi ?, répondis-je sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

- Bah … si tout ce que tu me dis est vrai, alors il devrait porter des lunettes. Ne pas se rendre compte à quel point tu es accro … c'est dingue quand même !

- T'exagères Alice …

- Je ne crois pas petite sœur, s'exclama t elle en me coupant. Tu es vraiment accro de chez accro. J'en serais presque jalouse.

- Pfff ! Toi jalouse ?

Nous rigolâmes toutes les deux doucement. Je n'imaginais pas Alice jalouse, ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Nous avions toujours eu la même part d'amour de nos parents, les mêmes besoins, les (presque) mêmes amis bref, que ce soit elle ou moi, la jalousie n'était pas un défaut chez nous.

Alice se mit à bailler, ce qui veut dire qu'elle allait être sur le point d'aller dormir. Mais je ne lui avais pas encore dit l'essentiel et il était primordial pour moi qu'elle soit au courant.

- Tu sais, il y a eu du changement récemment en ce qui concerne Edward, avouai-je.

Je lui décrivis alors le passage avec le stylo et ces paroles magnifiques : « Au fait, ton nouveau look te va à ravir ! », Alice eu un grand sourire. J'imaginai la fierté qu'elle devait éprouver.

Puis je me mis à évoquer le sms que j'avais reçu à mon retour de l'hôpital hier ainsi que le coup de téléphone de ce soir.

- Il m'a invité à déjeuner avec lui demain midi, dis-je comme si j'essayais encore de me convaincre moi-même.

Alice ne réagit pas tout de suite à ce que je venais de lui dire. Elle me fixait mais elle avait le regard vide, comme une absence. Malheureusement, cela ne dura que quelques secondes car la machine Alice refit son grand retour.

- Quoi ?? Tu aurais pu me le dire tout de suite !! C'est une info capitale !

- Chuuuut !!!, chuchotai-je.

- Un déjeuner avec Edward demain midi et ben, pour une nouvelle c'est une nouvelle.

- Tu l'as dit.

- Il va t'inviter au bal.

- Quoi ? Non ! … Attends c'est une question ou une affirmation ?

- Un pressentiment, me dit Alice avec un petit sourire.

- Arrête tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. Et puis même si tu as souvent … (Alice fronça les sourcils) … bon très souvent raison, il n'empêche que c'est loin d'être sûr que j'y aille. Je n'aime pas les bals, je n'aime pas danser et qu'importe que mon cavalier soit Riley, Jake ou Edward cela n'y change rien.

Pffiouu je venais de faire un monologue auquel je ne croyais pas du tout, enfin, surtout la fin. Et puis je venais surtout de balancer sans m'en rendre compte une autre info capitale qui n'avait pas échappé à Alice.

- Riley et Jacob t'ont invitée au bal ?

- Euh pour être plus exacte Riley m'a invitée après m'avoir fait une déclaration d'amour sur le parking du lycée et Jake m'a proposé de faire l'alibi du cavalier avec lui.

- Oui donc il t'a invitée, dit-elle.

- Euh … si tu le dis.

- C'est évident, surtout venant de Jacob. Par contre j'avoue que Riley, c'est pour le moins surprenant. Je me demande bien ce qui a pu changer pour qu'un tel revirement de situation se passe.

Alice avait pris son air d'innocente lors de sa dernière phrase. Je compris aussitôt qu'elle voulait parler de mon changement de look que je lui devais bien entendu.

- Tu crois que c'est grâce à toi que tout ça m'arrive du jour au lendemain ?, lui demandai-je.

Alice rigola puis jeta un petit coup d'œil à mon radioréveil qui était posé sur ma petite table de nuit à côté de mon lit.

- Ouah tu as vu l'heure ? Tu as cour demain je te rappelle.

Elle se leva telle une danseuse et attrapa ses affaires posées sur le sol.

- Bonne nuit Bella, me dit-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte sans un bruit.

- Bonne nuit Alice.

Juste avant qu'elle ne referme la porte, une question me traversa l'esprit.

- Alice ?

- Oui ?

- Si Edward m'invite demain … je réponds quoi ?

Elle sourit puis me dit :

- Aucune idée !

* * *

**Et voilààà !!! ^^**

**Alors votre avis ? Je veux tout savoir !!! ^^ **

**Ps: Je fais faire une petite pause dans l'écriture pendant une durée indéterminée car j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chose de prévus dans les mois qui suivent.**

**Mais ne vous inquiètez pas dès que je peux j'écrirais un peu ^^**

**Et j'espère que d'ici là personne n'aura déserté ma fic lol**

**Bisous à vous et encore merciiiii !!!**


	9. Chapitre 8 Tête à tête

**Coucou !**

**Et oui c'est bien moi après 1 (ou je sais plus) 2 mois d'absence ! :)**

**Comme je l'avais dit, j'étais pas mal occupée ces derniers mois mais là je suis en (grande ^^) vacance dans quelques jours ! :D**

**Donc les chapitres devraient arriver plus vite .... si il y a toujours quelqu'un pour les lire lol**

**Sur ce .... Bonne lecture à vous !!!! **

**Ah et aussi un grand grand grand GRAND merciiiii encore une fois à toute les personnes qui me laisse des reviews, ça me fais plus que méga plaisir ! :D :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 –Tête à tête**

Mon cours d'histoire ne commençait qu'à 9h, pourtant, j'étais déjà debout depuis 6h30. La nuit avait été courte. Alice et Charlie dormaient encore bien profondément tandis que je prenais mon petit déjeuner seule dans la cuisine. Attablée devant mon bol de céréales, je repensais au conseil d'hier soir. Parler à ma sœur m'avais fait du bien, je me sentais plus sereine et beaucoup plus en confiance pour affronter mon déjeuner de midi avec celui que j'aimais. Mais est-ce que cela allait durer … ?

Une fois mon déjeuner engloutit, je cherchais un moyen de m'occuper. Je fis un tour dans le salon et découvris les restes d'une soirée Base-ball devant la télé, c'est-à-dire : bouteilles de bières vides sur le sol, chips renversés sur le tapis qui avait appartenu à ma grand-mère maternelle bref … le chao. Je soupirai et me mis au travail. Le nettoyage du salon ne me prit que 15min alors pour ne pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, je continuais avec le reste de la maison : entrée, toilettes, cuisine …. Je venais de finir de frotter l'évier quand Alice fit son apparition à côté de moi.

- Bonjour !

Je sursautai bien évidemment.

- Tu m'as fait peur !  
- Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui …, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Oui je …  
- Tu es stressée ça se comprend. Un tête à tête avec un beau garçon, c'est toujours un peu déstabilisant. Il ne faut pas faire de gaffe, ne pas paraître trop débile, ne pas bégayer, avoir toujours le sourire, éviter de ne pas se tacher bref c'est un effort monumental pour certaine.

Je la dévisageai. Elle continuait de me sourire.  
Alice était Alice dès le matin et même après une nuit assez courte.

- Fais-moi penser à te remercier pour tes magnifiques conseils ce soir !, m'exclamai-je avec ironie.  
- J'y compte bien !

Elle prit un bol dans l'étagère et prépara son petit-déjeuner ainsi que celui de Charlie et tandis que je rangeais mes accessoires de nettoyage, elle reprit :

- Au fait, papa et moi-même on va chez tante Carmen aujourd'hui.  
- Ah bon ? Mais je vais être obligée de venir non ?, demandai-je.  
- Non. Je lui ai déjà dit que tu étais occupée aujourd'hui et donc qu'il n'y aurait que moi et Charlie. En conclusion, tu as la maison pour toi toute la journée chère petite sœur.

Ouah, cela voulait dire que je pouvais amener Edward à la maison. Mon cœur fit un bond rien que de m'imaginer Edward à la place d'Alice sur la chaise. Quelle chance mais surtout quelle coïncidence, cela me semblait des plus bizarre!

- Attends ! Tante Carmen vous a invités quand exactement ?  
- Hier après-midi. Pourquoi ?

Je réfléchis 2 petites secondes avant de comprendre enfin ce qui clochait dans tout ça.

- Mais comment hier après-midi, tu pouvais savoir que j'allais être occupée aujourd'hui ? Je t'ai parlé de mon déjeuner avec Edward cette nuit !

Je la toisais avec insistance. Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux ronds cherchant sûrement une réponse logique à me dire. Elle prit une gorgée de son bol, le reposa sur la table et avança sa tête vers moi tout en murmurant :

- Je n'en ai aucune idée !  
- Sérieusement ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Tu sais des fois tu me fais peur …, lui avouai-je.  
- Je sais mais au moins grâce à moi, tu seras tranquille avec ton prince. A moins que tu tiennes absolument rendre visite à tante Carmen ?

Je ne répondis pas.

Même si j'adorais ma tante Carmen ainsi que ses enfants Lizzie et Benjamin, pour rien au monde je n'aurais loupé un « rencart » avec Edward. Et puis connaissant ma cousine Lizzie, collectionneuse de petits amis à la chaîne, qui passait son temps à me pousser à être moins timide et à sortir un peu plus, elle ne m'en voudrait pas.

- Soit !, reprit Alice. L'affaire est réglée ! Maintenant vas te préparer ou tu vas être en retard.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge … 8h.

--

1h plus tard, j'arrivais au lycée avec le bus scolaire. Alice m'avait encore emprunté ma Chevrolet, sous les protestations de mon père qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on le traitait comme un malade, pour se rendre chez tante Carmen qui habitait à 15km de là dans une petite maison dans les bois. Jacob n'avait pas pu m'amener car les mercredis, il travaillait toute la journée au « Garage de Marcus ». J'avais donc été obligée d'utiliser le bus, où se regroupaient tous les adolescents de famille modeste qui ne pouvaient s'offrir une voiture. A vrai dire, j'avais souvent utilisé ce bus à une époque mais grâce à mon père et au talent de mon meilleur ami, je pouvais me rendre moi-même au lycée au volant de ma vielle et fidèle Chevrolet.

Je rejoignis Angela et Ben sur le parking et nous nous dirigeâmes à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal. Pendant que nous traversions le couloir, je fis part immédiatement des derniers évènements à Angela. Elle réagit comme une meilleure amie pouvait le faire, c'est-à-dire, qu'elle était contente pour moi et qu'elle souhaitait que tout se passe pour le mieux sans pour autant demander plus de détails. Elle me conseilla d'attendre un petit moment avant de donner une réponse à Riley, et trouva que l'alibi Jacob était une bonne idée si …

- Si Edward ne m'invite pas au bal, terminai-je.

Le cours d'histoire passa assez rapidement. Ce n'était pas ma matière préférée mais elle était assez intéressante pour qu'elle m'occupe l'esprit une petite heure. Malheureusement une fois le cours terminé, je retrouvai mes pensées vagabondes et pleines d'angoisse. La sérénité et la confiance que j'avais en moi ce matin, c'étaient bien vite envolées. Et la pause de 10h n'arrangea rien.

- Bella ! Il s'approche ! me murmura Angela dans l'oreille.

Je tournai la tête à gauche. Personne.

- Il s'approche ! Oh mon dieu il vient vers toi ! Il vient vers toi !, gémissait-elle à présent.

Elle me serra le bras de toute sa force. Et croyez-moi elle ne faisait pas semblant.

- Où ça ?, lui dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

Et là je le vis. Derrière l'épaule gauche d'Angela, je voyais le beau Edward Cullen avancer vers moi au ralentit. Mon dieu ! Alice avait raison j'étais vraiment accro à ce garçon. Le couloir me sembla tout d'un coup beaucoup trop court car il se tenait déjà devant moi.

- Salut Bella, me dit sa voix douce.  
- Sa... Salut …

Okay. Parler en face à face n'avait rien à voir avec une discussion par téléphone. J'avais l'air d'une idiote. Conseil d'Alice : Ne pas bégayer. Raté !

- Euh … Tu connais Ange- …, repris-je en voulant inclure ma meilleure amie dans la conversation.

Je me tournai vers elle et découvris l'espace vide qu'elle avait occupé il y a un instant.

- … -la ? Euh … elle a du partir aux toilettes, me rattrapai-je en rougissant.

Il rigola doucement avant de dire :

- Au fait, hier soir je ne t'ai pas dit où je voulais t'inviter à manger …  
- Tu veux manger chez moi ?, lâchai-je d'un coup.

Il me regarda surpris tandis que je regrettais soudainement cet élan de spontanéité chez moi. Edward chez moi. Edward dans mon salon. Edward dans ma cuisine. Edward dans ma chambre … ouh la tout cela me semblait bien irréel et pourtant …

- Si tu veux, me dit-il en souriant. Midi, sur le parking, c'est bon ?

Je hochai la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.  
La sonnerie de fin de pause retentit.

- A tout à l'heure alors.

Et il rejoignit son cours à pas rapide me laissant seule dans le couloir qui se vidait. Angela se matérialisa alors devant moi, me pris par le bras et me fit avancer tout en maugréant qu'on allait être en retard pour le prochain cours.

Les 2 heures qui suivirent furent les plus longues de ma vie. J'avais hâte et j'étais à la fois stressée de ce qu'il pourrait se passer ou ne pas se passer. La sonnerie se fit entendre et je me précipitais vers la sortie une fois mes affaires rassemblées.

Le parking était désert, sûrement dû au fait que j'avais cavalé dans les couloirs. Cela me fit remarquer justement que c'était la première fois que je courais sans finir avec une égratignure. L'adrénaline était vraiment un remède efficace contre sa nature, la mienne étant une maladresse certaine. Les élèves commençaient à présent à sortir du lycée et se dirigeaient sur le parking. Les mains dans les poches, je guettais de tous les côtés l'arrivée d'Edward, quand un klaxon derrière moi me fit sursauter :

- Swan ! Tu es au milieu de la route ! Bouge !

Je me décalai sur la droite pour laisser passer un cabriolet d'un rouge flambant neuf à en faire pâlir les plus grandes Ferrari. Rosalie ne me jeta même pas un regard tandis que son sportif de petit ami me fit un clin d'œil des plus douteux. Exaspérant !  
Le parking se vidait peu à peu et toujours pas d'Edward à l'horizon. Le bus scolaire était déjà partit, seul quelques élèves flânaient par endroit. Et c'est au moment où je pensais qu'il ne viendrait pas qu'un nouveau klaxon retentit derrière moi. Croyant que je bloquais la circulation une nouvelle fois, je fis un pas sur le côté. Une Volvo grise s'arrêta alors devant moi tandis que par la fenêtre baissée, un visage d'ange me dit :

- Monte !

Sans aucune hésitation, je m'engouffrai dans la voiture. Dehors, le temps était maussade et il faisait un froid de canard mais au côté d'Edward, tout mon corps bouillonnait. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais dans sa voiture, et encore mieux, c'était la première fois que je me trouvais seule avec sa seule compagnie. Il redémarra rapidement et sortit de l'enceinte du parking. Il tourna à gauche et suivi la grande route, la principale de Forks. Aucun mot n'avait été pour le moment échangé. Je décidai alors de rompre le silence et d'essayer d'arracher quelques mots à mon apollon.

- Il va bientôt pleuvoir …

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis tourner la tête vers moi, surpris.

- Tu me parles météo ? me dit-il en rigolant

Okay sur ce coup-là, j'avais été une imbécile. J'aurais pu lui parler de n'importe quoi d'autre, qui aurait été beaucoup plus intelligent, et au lieu de ça, voilà que je lui parle du temps qui fait dehors ! Je me mordis aussitôt la lèvre.

- Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas très douée pour lancer des conversations intéressantes, lui avouai-je.

Il passa la 4ème et tout en surveillant la route, il m'avoua lui aussi, non sans humour, que ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé non plus.

- Je crois que tu as pu t'en apercevoir pendant les TD de bio, ajouta t-il.  
- Oui en effet.

J'étais à présent un peu plus à l'aise en sa présence mais mon cœur continuait de tambouriner à 100 à l'heure. Edward avait du remarquer quelques chose car il me demanda si j'allais bien.

- On ne peut mieux !, lui répondis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

Mon apollon me décrocha un petit regard et l'espace d'une seconde, qui dura une éternité pour moi, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude croisèrent les miens. Mon cœur dans sa course folle eu un raté. Si nous n'étions pas encore sur la route, je crois bien que je me serais jetée sur ses merveilleuses lèvres et qu'importe son consentement ou non. Malheureusement, son beau visage se re-concentra sur la route me laissant contempler discrètement son profil.

- Nous y voilà !, s'exclama t-il.

Je tournais la tête par la fenêtre et découvris, assez surprise d'ailleurs, que nous nous étions garés à l'emplacement exact de ma Chevrolet ce matin.

- Com ... comment tu savais où j'habite ?, le questionnai-je en descendant de la Volvo.  
- Bella, tout le monde sait ici où habite le chef Swan, me dit-il comme une évidence en claquant sa portière.

Bien sûr suis-je bête …

- Ton père est là ? reprit-il en désignant la voiture de Shérif garée le long du trottoir.  
- Non, il est sortit pour la journée avec ma sœur. Donc … il n'y a que toi et moi …

Ces derniers mots me firent frissonner, à moins que ce ne soit les fines gouttelettes de pluie qui tombaient sur mon visage car comme je l'avais dit juste avant « il pleuvait ». Je remontai donc la petite allée menant à ma porte d'entrée à pas rapides, Edward juste derrière moi. Une fois la porte ouverte, j'invitai Edward à entrer et à faire si je puis dire « comme chez lui ». Il s'avança dans l'entrée et commença à enlever son manteau gris. Je refermai la porte tout en le couvant des yeux. Il était si beau … même de dos …. Il se retourna et ses lèvres bougèrent doucement …

- Isabella ?

Je repris soudain mes esprits.

- Hein ? Quoi ?, dis-je rouge de honte. Excuse-moi, tu disais quelque chose ?  
- Je disais que ton entrée est très accueillante, et je viens de te demander si je peux visiter le reste de la maison …

Ouah j'avais loupé tout ça, et ben ….  
Je réfléchis un quart de seconde : salon okay, cuisine okay, toilette okay ….. Rez-de-chaussée okay ! Je bénis d'un coup mon envie soudaine de ménage de ce matin. En revanche, l'idée que Edward puisse visiter ma chambre … pas okay ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait y trouver ? Alors vite, vite il me fallait une excuse pour le 1er étage !

- Oui si tu veux mais je te déconseille l'étage, ma sœur est très bordélique et ne veut surtout pas qu'on puisse déranger son havre de paix.

Si Alice avait été là, elle m'aurait rigolé au nez.

- Sans problème ! Je ne voudrais pas être mal vu par ta … sœur.

L'hésitation dans sa voix me parue bizarre, mais je ne sus dire pourquoi sur le moment.

- Le salon est par là ?, ajouta t-il.

J'acquiesçai et il se dirigea vers le séjour d'un pas lent en jetant des petits coups d'œil partout. Pour ma part, je pris mon rôle de maîtresse de maison très au sérieux et m'élançai dans la cuisine afin d'y préparer un bon repas pour Edward et moi. J'étais assez bonne cuisinière à la différence du reste de ma famille. Charlie et Alice avaient tendance à manger ce qu'ils avaient sous la main, ma mère elle … à vrai dire je me demande encore comment elle faisait pour manger quand je n'étais pas née. Je ne l'avais jamais vu derrière une casserole.  
Je parcourrai les placards à la recherche d'une idée mais malheureusement, je fus déçue de constater qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi faire un bon festin. Je m'apprêtai à refermer le dernier placard quand mon œil capta un petit papier rose accroché sur une boîte de gâteaux. C'était un post-it sur lequel on pouvait lire :

« Bella, j'ai oublié de faire les courses. Pardonne-moi.  
J'espère que ton cavalier ne lira pas ce mot.  
Ta vilaine sœur »

Je rigolai, obligée de constater, encore une fois, qu'Alice avait prévu que j'inviterais Edward à la maison. D'ailleurs, le post-scriptum me le confirma :

« Ps : J'ai commandé chinois pour 13h ! Bon appétit à vous 2 ! »

Edward arriva à ce moment là dans la cuisine. Je refermai le placard vivement d'une main tandis que l'autre mettait le petit papier dans ma poche.

- Vraiment très joli chez toi ! L'écran plat est vraiment super !, s'exclama t-il.  
- Merci.

(Je ne comprendrais jamais les hommes et leurs passions pour les écrans plats.)

- Alors qu'allons-nous manger mademoiselle Swan ? reprit Edward avec un grand sourire en s'installant sur une chaise.

Je rougis. C'était tellement bizarre d'avoir en face de soi, l'être auquel on est irrésistiblement attirée, et qui auparavant ne m'avais presque jamais parlé.  
Je décidai de rentrer dans son petit jeu.

- Chinois monsieur Cullen !

Comme si tout avait été calculé à la seconde, l'horloge de la cuisine sonna. Il était 13h. Et au même moment, on frappa à la porte.

- Ah ! Notre repas est arrivé ! Je reviens.

Je traversai la cuisine et sentis son regard me suivre. J'ouvris la porte et la livreuse commença son discours d'une voix enjouée et avec un grand sourire commercial.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? Vous avez commandé 2 repas complets, c'est bien ça ? me dit-elle en regardant son carnet.  
- Sûrement …, lui répondis-je simplement.

Elle leva la tête et me regarda bizarrement.

- Combien je vous dois ?, repris-je en pensant à Edward qui m'attendait dans la cuisine.  
- 10 dollars et 50 cents, s'il vous plaît.  
- Tenez, c'est pour moi, s'éleva une voix dans mon dos.

Edward lui tendit un billet de 20 dollars et récupéra notre repas.

- Et gardez la monnaie, continua t-il.  
- Merci …, dit la livreuse en contemplant le billet avec de grands yeux.

Edward me fit alors un clin d'œil et rejoignit la cuisine. Je remerciais à mon tour la jeune fille et entendis juste au moment où je refermais la porte :

- Et la maison « Chinois Chez toi » vous souhaite un bon appétit !

Je retournai dans la cuisine et l'odeur du riz chaud et des sushis parvint à mes narines, mon ventre répondit assez bruyamment à cet appel d'ailleurs. Edward avait déjà sortit les plats et les baguettes du sac et attendait tranquillement mon retour en souriant. J'allais lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû payer et faire tout ça mais avant que j'ai pu sortir le moindre mot …

- Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'ai invité au départ, se justifia t-il. Donc c'est mon devoir de te servir aujourd'hui. (Il se racla la gorge) Et comme mon petit doigt me dit que vous avez très faim mademoiselle Swan, je vous propose de commencer à manger tout de suite avant que cela ne refroidisse.

Il se la jouait « gentleman » et c'était très mignon à voir. Je m'installai donc en face de mon apollon et nous commençâmes à manger. Durant quelques minutes, nous mangeâmes en silence mais je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps de lui poser la question qui me tracassait l'esprit depuis hier soir.

- Edward, je peux te poser une question ?  
- Je t'en prie, me répondit-il avant d'avaler un bout de sushi.  
- Pourquoi tu m'as invitée à déjeuner ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux dans son plat de riz sans arrêter de sourire.

- Je veux dire, pourquoi tu m'invites aujourd'hui ? Depuis que ta famille et toi vous avez aménagé ici, nous ne nous sommes que très rarement parlés et on ne peut pas dire que nous sommes spécialement amis. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas que nous soyons amis hein !, me rattrapai-je rapidement. A vrai dire, je voudrais comprendre ce qui a changé du jour au lendemain ? Est-ce que c'est moi ? Ou alors toi ? Ou …

Ou alors tu t'es rendu compte que j'étais la femme de ta vie ? J'avais fermé la bouche avant de dire une bêtise mais ces derniers mots me restaient dans la tête.  
Il leva les yeux vers moi, posa ses baguettes sur la table, joignit ses mains entre elles et fit mine de réfléchir avant de s'exclamer:

- Et ben, ça fait beaucoup de questions tout ça !

Je baissais à mon tour le regard, terriblement embarrassée d'avoir pu le mettre mal à l'aise et d'avoir gâché la bonne ambiance qui s'était installée entre nous.

- Bon. Je réponds à toutes tes questions mais ensuite tu réponds aux miennes, me dit-il doucement. Est-ce que cela te va ?

Je hochais la tête et lui fis un petit sourire en coin en signe d'accord.

- Tout d'abord, commença Edward, je t'ai invitée à déjeuner car … j'en avais très envie. Quand j'ai appris pour ton père et son malaise, je me suis rendu compte que je ne te connaissais pas autant que je ne le voulais. Après tout, ça fait plus d'un an que tu es ma partenaire de TD mais nous n'avions jamais discuté … enfin … d'autres choses que les cours je sous-entends.

Il fit une pause, attendant sûrement une réponse de ma part … sauf que mon cerveau avait bloqué dès sa première phrase et j'avoue ne pas avoir trop suivi le reste de sa tirade. Il continua donc.

- Et je me suis dit que c'était peut-être le bon moment maintenant pour apprendre à se connaître … enfin si tu veux …

Mon cerveau se reconnecta aussitôt. Bien sûr que je le voulais ! Je n'attendais que ça depuis son arrivée dans ma vie. Mon monde tournait autour de lui sans qu'il le sache. Il était l'objet de mes rêves, de mes pensées … et « apprendre à se connaître » était le plus beau des cadeaux que l'on pouvait me faire.

Ma réponse fut donc très solennelle mais elle était des plus sincère …

- Oui …, bredouillai-je. Je veux bien …

Il m'adressa son plus beau des sourires. Nos regards se rencontrèrent alors encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, aucun de nous deux ne détourna les yeux. Il devenait de plus en plus évident pour moi, qu'une petite flamme c'était installée entre nous. Je le regardai en scrutant la moindre partie de son visage. Il avait les mêmes yeux qu'Alice hier soir quand elle m'avait parlé de sa rencontre avec Jasper, c'est-à-dire pleins de malice et très pétillants. Je me mis à espérer qu'il pourrait avoir des sentiments pour moi …

- A mon tour de te poser une question !, dit-il en brisant le silence.

Il inspira à fond puis chercha quelques choses dans la poche de son jean. Je le regardai intriguée et puis surtout très stressée, comme si il allait me demander … en mariage ou autre chose dans ce genre là. Une part de moi espérait tout de même qu'il s'agissait du bal … une invitation par exemple.

- Explique moi … (Et non !) … ce que c'est ça ?  
- Oh ! Nom d'…

J'avais plaqué mes mains sur la bouche de peur de dire une vulgarité. Edward venait de sortir de sa poche, un tout petit papier rose fluo sur lequel je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture de ma chère sœur.

- C'est écrit, continua t-il, « Si tu fais du mal à ma petite sœur, gare à toi ! »

Je lui attrapai alors le papier des mains tandis qu'il se mettait à rigoler, apparemment très content de voir la réaction que sa trouvaille avait sur moi. Pour ma part, je devins rouge de honte. Alice avait beau être une sœur très prévenante et protectrice, elle me mettait assez souvent dans des situations que j'avais du mal à expliquer aux autres.

- Alors ?, ré-enchérit Edward, toujours en rigolant de son doux rire charmeur. Dois-je me sentir menacé par ta sœur ?  
- Non, bien sûr que non ! Alice a juste un humour très spécial c'est tout …, donc ne fais pas attention à ce genre de chose, lui dis-je en désignant le post-it qui retrouva ensuite très vite son copain « post-it jaune » dans le fond de ma propre poche.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il rigole mais son visage c'était soudain durcit. J'avais l'impression qu'il se posait des milliards de questions et que tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il ne me regardait plus et fixait un point dans le vide. Puis avant que je n'aie eu le temps de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il se leva doucement de sa chaise.

- Bella … je vais y aller. Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je … je crois que je ne digère pas bien la nourriture chinoise.

Je me levais à mon tour, terriblement déçue il faut dire, mais aussi très inquiète par son état. Il devait sûrement être malade car en effet il était devenu bien plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi ?, lui demandai-je.  
- Non non … ça ira … je peux conduire.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et enfila son manteau. Je l'avais suivi sans dire un mot, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire pour le retenir. J'aurais voulu qu'il reste toute l'après-midi, lui raconter ma vie, écouter la sienne, discuter, rigoler ensemble … malheureusement ce fut trop court. Il ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers moi.

- Je suis désolé de partir comme ça Bella …

Il avait l'air sincère.

- Ce n'est rien, lui répondis-je doucement.

Je l'étais un peu moins …

- Je te remercie de m'avoir invité dans ta maison.  
- Et moi je te remercie d'être venu.

Le silence revient. Nous étions tous les deux sur le pas de la porte, attendant sûrement l'un et l'autre qu'un de nous ne mette fin à la pause silencieuse. A croire que ni Edward, ni moi ne voulait vraiment que ce moment se termine. J'aurais voulu une fin comme les films d'amour, où le prince charmant avant de quitter sa belle, l'embrasse d'un tendre baiser avant de rejoindre son royaume. J'aurais voulu une fin digne d'un conte de fée … J'aurais tellement voulu …

* * *

**Ta daaaaaaa ! Encore une fin bien sadique ! mdrrr XD**

**Je sais je sais , c'est chiant mais moi j'adore ! lol**

**Bon allez boys and girls, je veux tout tout tout savoir : vos avis, vos questions etc ... tout tout !! :D**

**Je suis trop curieuse ! lol**

**Pour cela un petit clic sur le bouton vert ;)**

**Pleins de Bisous et je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chap ! :)**


	10. Chapitre 9 Confessions partie 1

**Coucou me revoilà pour un nouveau chap ! ^^**

Mais que c'est-il passé entre Edward et Bella ? **Vous le saurez dès les premières lignes du chap ! ;)**

Bon allez j'arrête avec mon blah-blah-blah :P

**Bonne lecture à vous ! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 – Confessions partie 1**

_J'aurais tellement voulu …_

Edward était finalement partit après un dernier signe de la main. J'avais attendu que sa voiture tourne au coin de la rue avant de rentrer dans la maison et de ranger les restes d'un tête à tête bien trop court à mon goût. Cependant, les quelques moments que j'avais passés en sa compagnie étaient d'or et déjà gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire. J'espérais seulement que ceux-ci n'étaient pas les derniers, mais d'un côté, j'avais l'espoir que tout commençait …  
Après tout, j'avais perçu dans son regard, que pour la première fois j'avais de l'importance à ses yeux. Je ne pouvais pas en être sûre car je n'avais pas la prétention de dire que j'avais beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine, mais, j'avais senti ce petit quelque chose. Ce petit chatouillement dans le ventre.

Je ramassai les couverts sur la table de la cuisine et constatai que le plat d'Edward avait été à peine touché. Avait-il pu tomber malade juste avec une bouchée ? Peu probable … Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à d'autres possibilités car le téléphone se mit à sonner. Je pris le combiné sans vérifier le numéro.

- Oui ?  
- Bella …

Je reconnus la voix grave et rocailleuse de mon meilleur ami.

- Jake ! Salut, tu vas bien ?  
- Oui … la routine … c'est tranquille au garage. Je suis en pause là.

Comme pour invalider ses paroles, une voix s'éleva de l'autre côté du combiné.  
« Black ! Ramène tes fesses ici, ya des clients !!! »

- Enfin … j'étais en pause, reprit-il en soupirant.  
- Bon je te laisse alors.  
- Non attends. Marcus peut attendre une petite minute. L'autre jour tu m'as dit que tu voulais que je jette un coup d'œil à ta caisse ?  
- Oui, c'est vrai mais Alice …  
- Okay, je finis à 16h et je passe direct chez toi ensuite, me coupa t-il rapidement. Je dois te laisser loca.  
- Jake ! Alice a …  
- A tout à l'heure !  
---- Clik ----  
- … pris la voiture, dis-je à moi-même.

Je remarquai que mes conversations téléphoniques étaient de plus en plus expéditives ces derniers temps. Je voulus le rappeler de suite pour lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de se déplacer, mais mon esprit ultra égoïste en ce début d'après-midi voulait profiter de la présence de mon indien de meilleur ami à ses côtés, à défaut de mon beau chevalier.

J'attendis donc 16h patiemment : m'occupant de ranger un peu tout ce qui me passait sous la main. Je commençais sérieusement à devenir une maniaque de la propreté. Mon balai et moi-même passâmes un peu partout dans la maison, particulièrement au second étage puisque que j'avais déjà récuré tout le rez-de-chaussée : salle de bain, chambres, rien ne fut oublié. Jacob arriva à 16h comme prévu. Il gara sa moto derrière la maison et rentra sans frapper. Assise sur le canapé, je remarquai de suite que ses beaux yeux marrons étaient entourés de longues cernes et que malgré sa taille plus qu'imposante, il marchait le dos vouté comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il était fatigué ou alors lui aussi malade.

- Salut, me dit-il en me rejoignant dans le salon. Ta voiture n'est pas là ?  
- C'est ce que j'ai essayé de te dire au téléphone mais tu as raccroché trop vite … Alice la prise pour allez voir tante Carmen avec Charlie.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de moi en soupirant.

- Dure journée ? … Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Il hocha la tête et me demanda de l'eau. Je partis dans la cuisine et revins avec un grand verre d'eau bien fraîche. Il me prit le verre des mains et le but d'une traite. Je me réinstallai auprès de lui tandis qu'il déposait son verre sur la table basse. Je lui pris alors la main, geste qui était très habituel entre nous, et voyant que son regard était des plus inexpressif je lui posai la question qui était dès plus appropriée.

- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?  
- Rien.  
- Jake ! Je te connais ! Je vois que tu ne vas pas bien.

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil et prit une grande inspiration

- J'ai pas mal de truc en ce moment qui me prennent la tête et j'ai du mal à gérer tout ça … c'est tout.  
- Quels genres de trucs ?  
- Et bien … j'ai du mal à suivre les cours à cause de la fatigue au boulot, j'ai l'impression de saturer. En plus Marcus me fout constamment la pression. Il dit que c'est pour mon bien, que mécano ce n'est pas un métier de tapette et qu'il faut que je sois à fond tout le temps mais d'un côté il me donne plus de travail que n'importe quel autre employé. Il a engagé l'ex de ta sœur, tu sais Félix le grand dadet ?, et ben lui il n'a pas autant de taf que moi.  
- Je vois … et tu ne peux pas lui dire que tu travailles trop ?  
- Bella, c'est le seul mécano du coin. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il me vire car je suis un peu fatigué. Le garage le plus proche ensuite est à 35km. Et puis mon père ne veut pas que j'arrête de travailler.  
- Billy est sympa, il peut comprendre que tu aies besoin d'un peu de repos, non ?  
- Ah, j'crois pas, dit-il en s'esclaffant. Rachel et Rebecca ont des boulots super et il veut que je suive leur exemple, t'imagines le truc ?

Rachel et Rebecca étaient les sœurs jumelles de Jake. A 25ans, elles étaient toutes les 2 mariées avec un très bon emploi : l'une à Washington, l'autre à Hawaii. Et donc une très bonne situation financière. Je ne doutais pas que Billy veuille que son fils en fasse autant, voire plus.

Il soupira encore une fois.  
Je le connaissais depuis toujours et c'était la première fois que je le voyais dans cet état. J'étais à la fois triste pour lui et je me sentais assez mal de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui remonter le moral. Etais-je une mauvaise amie ? Que dire face à cela ?  
Je posais tout de même ma tête sur son épaule pour lui montrer ma compassion. Il passa son bras derrière moi et nous nous étreignîmes sans bouger pendant une bonne minute.

- C'est bientôt les vacances, murmurai-je. Avec le bal qui arrive, tu vas pouvoir t'amuser. Et pour les cours je t'aiderai il n'y a pas de problème.  
Il me serra un peu plus fort.  
- Merci, dit-il tout simplement.

Je pensais que maintenant tout allait être calme en attendant le retour d'Alice et Charlie, malheureusement, Jake profita de l'évocation du bal pour me mettre dans un état de stress palpable.

- Tiens en parlant du bal, tu as réfléchis à ma proposition ?  
- Euh, c'est-à-dire que ...  
- Tu ne veux pas ?, lança t-il en se détachant de moi.  
- Non bien sûr que non !, m'exclamai-je.  
- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

Son ton n'était pas dur, ni méchant mais je perçus quand même la déception de se voir rejeter sans explication de ma part. Voyant qu'il était déjà assez triste comme cela, je ne voulus pas le faire plus souffrir en lui mentant, je décidai donc de lui dire toute la vérité.

- Jake … je serai plus qu'heureuse d'aller au bal avec toi. Je t'aime, lui dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne, mais …  
- Je t'écoute.

La version longue ou la version courte ?  
Le choix n'était pas simple mais j'étais à présent déterminée à tout lui dire alors qu'importe ce qui aurait pu sortir de ma bouche, l'important était de choisir les bons mots pour lui faire le moins de peine.

- Depuis plus d'un an, je suis amoureuse d'un garçon qui ne m'avait jamais remarquée, et depuis quelques jours notre relation, si je peux appeler ça une relation, évolue d'une façon dont je n'aurais pu imaginer. C'est pour cela que j'espère du plus profond de mon cœur qu'il finira par m'inviter au bal, tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas louper ma chance …

Il m'avait écouté sans rien dire et son visage ne transmettait aucune émotion. La balle était désormais dans son camp. Il savait, ce qui avait eu pour moi la conséquence de sentir s'envoler le poids du mensonge que j'avais accumulé au fil des mois. Il me restait cependant la culpabilité et le stress grandissant de sa réaction qui commençait à tarder. Au bout d'une minute qui m'avait paru une éternité, son visage se détendit et une esquisse de sourire apparue.

- Un an ? Mais tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?  
- J'avais peur de ta réaction, murmurai-je toute penaude.  
- Et pourquoi donc ?  
- Ben … je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Je sais à quel point tu es protecteur envers moi et je ne voulais pas que notre complicité soit gâchée par un autre garçon, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
- Oh … je vois en effet, dit-il dans un sourire.

Il posa sa main sur la mienne et se repositionna de sorte que son visage soit pile en face du mien.

- Bella, reprit-il, je t'aime aussi tu le sais ça ?

Je hochai la tête, ne sachant pas dire un seul mot. J'avais peur de sa prochaine phrase. Peur de me retrouver dans la situation que je voulais éviter à tout prix. Peur de devoir faire souffrir la personne qui m'avait tant aidée et soutenue pendant mes périodes de doute et de solitude. J'avais peur parce que quoiqu'il dise, je savais déjà quelle serait ma décision.

- Mais je t'aime comme un frère aimant sa sœur ! Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi et qui fait que je protège et t'écoute sont ceux d'un frère pour sa sœur ou tout simplement d'un meilleur ami … Ce que tu me dis est très flatteur mais il ne fallait pas croire que tu allais me blesser. Je suis content pour toi Bella, tu mérites de trouver quelqu'un de bien et qui te rende heureuse.

Je me mis à souffler de soulagement. Tout devenait clair dans ma tête et pour la première fois je me mis à penser que Jake aurait pu faire un très bon petit copain. Il avait tout ce qu'une fille pouvait espérer d'un garçon. Il était prévenant, gentil, à l'écoute et il était aussi très beau avec son mètre quatre-vingt cinq et ses muscles bien entretenus. Je me réjouissais de l'avoir pour meilleur ami et regrettai soudain de ne pas lui avoir dit depuis le début ma fascination pour Edward, cela m'aurait évité tant de tracas et de mensonges.

- Bon, maintenant que la situation est plus claire, dis-moi tout : Qui est ce garçon que tu convoites depuis autant de temps et qui vient tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux ?  
- Edward Cullen.  
- Tu plaisantes ?

Il eu un petit rire moqueur, ce qui m'énerva légèrement.

- Non, pourquoi ?  
- Et ben, il est bizarre ce mec ! Il ne parle à personne. On ne l'a jamais vu avec une fille. Ouais … vraiment bizarre … Mais qu'est ce que tu lui trouves ?  
- C'est son côté gars mystérieux que j'ai tout de suite apprécié chez lui justement et puis il est aussi très mignon il faut dire : grand, des yeux vert émeraude magnifique, des cheveux cuivrés en bataille, une muscula …  
- Stop !  
- Quoi ?  
- Je veux bien être ton meilleur ami à qui tu racontes tout mais s'il te plaît … épargne moi ce genre de détails !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler. Jacob avait toujours le mot pour me faire rire.

- Que veux-tu savoir alors ?, lui demandai-je.  
- Ce que tu veux bien me dire …

Et je lui racontais donc tous les évènements de ces derniers jours en n'oubliant aucun détail, tout comme je l'avais fait pour Alice. J'y inclus même dans mon récit le repas express de ce midi. La réaction de Jake ne se fit pas attendre.

- Malade ? Il est fragile ce mec dis donc !  
- Arrête ! C'est sûrement vrai, il n'avait pas l'air bien …  
- Mais … comme ça ? D'un coup ?  
- Ben oui …  
- Cela confirme donc mon idée … ce gars est bizarre !

Le silence s'installa car je ne sus pas quoi lui rétorquer pour défendre mon apollon. En effet, j'étais pour le moment assez d'accord avec lui. Edward était quelqu'un de très mystérieux qui avait vraisemblablement quelques secrets à cacher ou alors je devenais complètement parano.  
Le sujet « Edward » ne revint pas sur le tapis et nous passâmes un petit moment dans le calme.

- Tu sais qui je voudrais inviter pour le bal ?, me demanda Jacob en rompant finalement le silence.

Je réfléchis mais ne trouvai personne à citer. Jacob traînait le plus souvent avec notre petit groupe et je ne l'avais jamais vu être proche d'une autre fille que moi, Angela ou encore Alice.

- Non, qui ?  
- Ta cousine Lizzie, m'avoua t-il.  
- Tu es sérieux ?  
- Très !

Nous partîmes en fou rire tous les deux.

20 minutes plus tard, Charlie et Alice revinrent de chez tante Carmen. Mon père, contre toute attente, était au volant et ma sœur était collée à son téléphone portable. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la maison : Charlie nous salua et partit se chercher une bière dans la cuisine tandis qu'Alice nous fit juste un petit signe de la main et monta directement dans sa chambre.

- Elle a passé presque toute sa journée au téléphone, annonça mon père en s'installant dans son fauteuil comme une masse avec sa bière à la main. Carmen n'a pas beaucoup apprécié mais Alice disait que c'était pour le boulot alors ….

Sur ce Charlie alluma la télé sur la chaîne sportive et tomba sur un match de foot. Jacob quand à lui se leva du canapé pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à la Chevrolet. Après tout c'était pour cela qu'il était venu au départ.

Je le suivi, sachant très bien l'issue du match : but, bière, but, bière …. Très peu pour moi ! Avant de sortir du salon, je me retournai tout de même vers mon père.

- Et toi ça va ? … Papa ?  
- Hum … Quoi ?  
- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
- En pleine forme ! dit-il sans me regarder.

Je le fixai sans bouger.  
Il détourna la tête de la télé, et voyant que je n'étais pas très convaincu, il soupira.

- Ta mère me manque, c'est tout.

Bien sûr qu'elle lui manquait, elle manquait à tout le monde. On avait beau y être habitué maintenant, chaque voyage était de plus en plus dur et surtout pour mon père. Je m'avançai vers lui et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

- A moi aussi elle me manque, lui murmurai-je. Je t'aime Papa.  
- Je t'aime ma puce.

Je sortis rejoindre Jake à l'extérieur et nous passâmes la fin d'après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien tandis qu'il soignait mon moteur. Quand le jour commença à descendre et à faire place à l'obscurité, Jacob rentra chez lui.  
Je regagnai alors la maison et faillis percuter Alice qui descendait les escaliers à vive allure. Elle avait l'air tendu et me fuyait du regard.

- Alors ta journée ?, me demanda t-elle en me regardant finalement.

Je ne répondis pas. N'était-elle pas au courant ? Madame « je sais tout avant tout le monde » !  
Je me giflai intérieurement. Voilà que j'étais en colère contre ma sœur alors que je savais au plus profond de moi qu'elle n'était pas responsable. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé ce sentiment à l'égard d'Alice, je l'aimais trop pour ça. Elle avait son caractère et j'avais appris au fil des années à l'apprivoiser. Cependant aujourd'hui, j'avais du mal à faire la part des choses.

- Vu ta tête ça n'a pas dû être super …  
- Il était malade, répondis-je seulement tout en essayant de contenir ma voix pour ne pas la faire paraître trop agressive.  
- Oh … je suis …

Le téléphone d'Alice sonna à ce moment là et elle regarda le nom de l'appelant.

- C'est Jasper, m'annonça t-elle de sa petite voix fluette.

Elle remonta alors dans sa chambre et je l'entendis décrocher avant qu'elle ne referme sa porte : « Oui, bonsoir merci de me rappeler je … ».  
La soirée se passa en silence. Nous mangeâmes comme à notre habitude dans la cuisine tous les 3. J'avais préparé un paquet de pâtes et fais chauffer de la sauce tomate pour accompagner le tout. Charlie dû remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas car ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de faire des allers-retours entre moi et Alice. Mais il ne dit rien. Ce soir là tout le monde se coucha de bonne heure. Charlie devait reprendre le boulot le lendemain et moi j'avais des contrôles que je devais réviser avant de m'endormir.

Edward ne revint pas au lycée les 2 jours suivants. Jacob ne fut pas surprit, il continuait à dire que mon Edward était un petit être fragile qui devait être bien au chaud dans son lit. Mais l'inquiétude me rongeait et j'avais du mal à me plonger dans mes révisions alors que mon apollon pouvait être affreusement malade. Okay, j'exagérais peut-être un peu mais ce qui me paraissait le plus bizarre c'est que pendant ses 2 jours, personne ne semblait se rendre compte, à par moi, de la disparition d'Edward. Par contre, celle de son frère Emmet était devenue le sujet de discutions préféré du lycée. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça : le populaire joueur de base-ball Emmet Cullen souffrait apparemment d'une indigestion et ne pourrait jouer ce week-end contre la terrible équipe du lycée de Port-Angeles. Le plus surprenant c'était que la version de son absence changeait toutes les heures. Au détour d'un couloir, j'avais même entendu sa petite amie Rosalie dire devant ses copines qu'il avait été mordu par un ours alors qu'ils se baladaient tous les 2 dans les bois. Bref, impossible de savoir vraiment ce qu'il se passait …

A la maison, l'ambiance était redevenue normale. Il m'était bien difficile de faire la tête à Alice plus d'une journée. Charlie avait repris les affaires du commissariat en main et semblait être dans une forme olympique. Alice quand à elle, malgré sa bonne humeur retrouvée, continuait à passer ses soirées au téléphone. Ni Charlie ni moi ne savions ce qu'elle faisait et quand nous lui posions la question, elle répondait que c'était pour le boulot ou encore que c'était son petit ami, qui soit dit en passant ne nous avait pas encore été présenté.  
Le week-end était donc bien parti pour être tranquille mais encore une fois je me trompais sur toute la ligne.

- Coucou mes chéries !!! Je suis rentrée !!!!!  
- Mamaaan !!!!

Il était 12h15 et comme chaque samedi, Charlie, Alice et moi-même nous apprêtions à manger une pizza. Nous étions tous les 3 dans le salon en face d'un film fantastique parlant de chasse aux vampires, bref pas très passionnant, quand ma mère débarqua dans l'entrée avec ses 2 grosses valises.  
Je sautais de mon fauteuil en même temps qu'Alice et nous lui sautâmes dans les bras.

- Ah mes filles, vous m'avez tellement manqué, nous dit-elle avec émotion après nous avoir embrassées chacune sur le front.  
- Toi aussi maman, répondit Alice en essuyant une larme sur sa joue.  
- Mais tu devais rentrer dans une semaine non ?, lui demandai-je en lui enlevant son manteau.  
- Je voulais vous faire une surprise ! Mais je peux repartir si vous y tenez vraiment ?  
- NON !, m'exclamai-je en même temps qu'Alice. Tu es là, tu restes ! Jusqu'à quand d'ailleurs ?  
- Tu ne repars pas tout de suite j'espère ?, renchérit ma sœur.  
- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas mes puces.

Un raclement de gorge arrêta notre conversation mère-filles. Mon père nous regardait depuis le salon accoudé contre le mur près de la cheminée. Il avait lui aussi les yeux humides et tentait de garder une posture calme et décontractée mais personne n'était dupe, il était tout aussi surexcité que nous.

- Alors … on n'embrasse pas son cher mari ?

Je retins mon rire en mettant ma main devant la bouche et jetai un petit coup d'œil à Alice. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et recula d'un petit pas. Je l'imitai dans la foulée. Ma mère s'avança alors vers mon père et tous les 2 s'enlacèrent amoureusement. Je serais bien restée pour contempler mes parents se retrouver, car ils étaient si mignons tous les deux, mais Alice me prit par le bras et m'amena à l'étage pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Elle entra dans ma chambre et se coucha sur le dos dans mon lit. Je refermai la porte et colla mon oreille à la porte en espérant pouvoir entendre ce qu'il se passait en bas.

- Arrête, c'est malsain ce que tu fais Bella ! murmura Alice.

Je me retournai vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres et lui sautai dessus. Elle rigola de son rire cristallin puis me fit signe de me taire.

- Quoi ?, lui demandai-je.  
- On a un problème !, m'annonça t-elle gravement.  
- Ah bon ? Lequel ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite me laissant dans un suspense insoutenable.

- La pizza est dans le salon, en bas, avec papa et maman qui se retrouve d'une manière dont je ne veux pas savoir les détails.  
- Je ne comprends pas …. Donc ?  
- Donc ….. On mange quoi nous ?

* * *

**Première partie : spécial Jake/Bella comme vous avez pu le remarquez ^^**

**La 2ème partie s'annonce à 100% Edward/Bella ;)**

**Donc je vous dit à très vite !!!**

**Et un grand merciiii général à toute les personnes qui me laissent une review, ça me fait super plaisir !!!! :D**


	11. Chapitre 10 Confessions partie 2

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Non vous ne rêvez pas, voici bien un nouveau chapitre ! :D

J'aurais mis du temps pour le finir mais le voici !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas j'ai un réel attachement à ce chap : c'est peut-être pourquoi j'ai mis du temps à me mettre dessus ...

On rentre dans le vif du sujet à partir de maintenant ^^

**Un grand merciii à toute celle qui me laisse un petit message ! :D**

J'ai encore un peu de mal avec FF pour vous répondre ou même pour vous mettre un teaser mais je vous promet de travailler la dessus ^^

Allez j'arrête mon blabla !

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 – Confessions partie 2**

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir fini un pot de glace à la vanille en guise de repas, Alice et moi-même descendîmes retrouver nos parents. Tranquillement installées sur le canapé, ils étaient en train de discuter tout en mangeant la pizza.

- Oh les filles ! Vous avez faim ? Il reste de la pizza si vous voulez, s'exclama Renée en nous apercevant.  
- Non ça va merci, rigola ma sœur. Je ne peux plus rien avaler.  
- Pareil !, dis-je en la rejoignant dans ses rires.

La soirée finit sur le même ton. Des rires qui me remplirent le cœur d'un bien être auquel j'espérais depuis quelques jours. La présence de ma mère à la maison avait redonné un peu de couleur à ces jours pluvieux. Nous passâmes le week-end enfermés à l'intérieur car Renée nous raconta tout son voyage de A à Z. J'étais tellement enthousiaste que j'en oubliais presque une chose importante : nous étions déjà dimanche et la réalité de mon quotidien m'attendait demain …

- J'ai les résultats de vos devoirs de Vendredi !, annonça monsieur Gathedi.  
- Oh la la …. Je stresse Bella ! Je suis sûre de l'avoir raté, me chuchota Angela. Tu vois la tête qu'il fait ? A mon avis … ce n'est pas très bon … Comment je vais faire si ma moyenne en math est nulle ? Toutes les portes des universités vont se refermer sur moi !

Ce lundi matin, le temps était toujours aussi maussade. La pluie venait de temps en temps frapper aux fenêtres de la classe et le chauffage dans le lycée avait été poussé à fond, afin que les élèves puissent travailler sans leurs manteaux. En ce mois de Novembre, tout laissait penser que nous aurions un hiver aussi glacial que les précédents.  
Je n'avais presque pas écouté Angela. Mon esprit était plus occupé, pour ne pas changer, à m'imaginer le cours suivant car je savais qu'il était là. Je l'avais aperçu au bout du couloir avant de rentrer en classe. Il ne m'était apparu que quelques secondes mais de là où j'étais, j'avais pu voir qu'il était en forme. Je souris en pensant à mon apollon.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous fait sourire Mademoiselle Swan, interrompit , mais je vais vous donner une bonne raison de le faire. Félicitations.

Il me tendit alors mon devoir et je découvris avec satisfaction ma note.

- Mademoiselle Weber, continua t-il.  
- Oui ? répondit Angela en se recroquevillant sur sa chaise.  
- Vous passerez me voir après le cours.

Elle récupéra son devoir et après un regard furtif sur sa feuille, elle soupira et tourna la tête vers moi.

- Ma mère va me tuer ! ... (Elle désigna mon devoir) Comment tu as fait pour avoir 19 ? Je n'en reviens pas ! Je bosse tous les jours pourtant …  
- Ce n'est pas grave, tu vas te rattraper. Ce n'est que le 1er trimestre.

Elle soupira encore mais préféra ne pas poursuivre la conversation car le cours commença.  
Quand nous annonça la fin du cours avec un peu d'avance, je sentis ma meilleure amie se faire toute petite. Je l'encourageais et lui rappelais qu'on se verrait au réfectoire à midi. Avant de sortir de la salle, je lui jetais un petit coup d'œil. Elle semblait paniquée.

Pour ma part, je me rendis doucement, puisque j'étais déjà en avance, à mon prochain cours. Mon cœur tambourinait comme une petite puce rien qu'à l'idée que ce serait mon premier TD de biologie avec « mon ami » Edward. Car j'espérai quand même que les moments que j'avais passés avec lui (courts certes) avaient détruit cette barrière qui l'empêchait avant de m'adresser la parole, ou au moins de me faire la conversation.  
A ma plus grande surprise, je le vis arriver devant la classe quelques minutes après moi. Son passage furtif dans le couloir une heure avant ne m'avait pas trompé : il resplendissait de beauté et de charme. Il m'aperçut assise contre le mur et me rejoignît avec la grâce qui le caractérisait si bien.

- Salut !, me dit-il dans un sourire dévoilant ses magnifiques dents blanches. Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?  
- Bien sûr.

Il s'installa si près de moi, que j'étais sûre qu'il devait entendre mes battements de cœur tellement ceux-ci tapaient avec force dans ma poitrine.

- Tu es en avance.  
- Oui, le prof de math nous a laissés partir avant.  
- Hum hum …

Il hocha la tête et contempla avec un intérêt inquiétant le mur d'en face. Cherchait-il un sujet de conversation en s'inspirant du béton décrépit du bâtiment ? En tout cas, il ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé mercredi dernier. Devrais-je le laisser s'exprimer en premier ?  
Au bout d'une minute de silence, ma curiosité l'emporta.

- Est-ce que ça va ? … Depuis mercredi je veux dire ….

Il tressaillit mais se ressaisit aussitôt et tourna la tête vers moi.  
Ses yeux me transperçaient de leur éclat émeraude.

- Ca va … même si je ne mangerais plus jamais chinois de ma vie.  
- Je … je suis tellement désolée … je ne voulais pas te rendre malade.  
- Bella, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.  
- Je sais, murmurai-je.

Ma rancœur envers Alice re-pointa le bout de son nez et je la chassais au plus vite de ma tête.  
M. Molina arriva à ce moment-là et ouvrit la porte de la salle après nous avoir salué d'un très inapproprié : « Bonjour les enfants ! ». Edward se leva majestueusement et alors que je m'apprêtais à faire de-même avec sûrement pas autant d'agilité, il me tendit sa main pour me relever. Mon cœur allait exploser, j'en étais persuadé. Il planta son regard dans le mien et me sourit. Mon dieu ! Mais ce garçon ne voyait pas à quel point il me rendait folle ? Doucement je relevais mon bras et dès que nos mains se touchèrent, j'eu l'impression qu'un vrai courant électrique passa entre nous. Il me releva sans difficulté et c'est avec une soudaine envie de me jeter à son cou que j'entrai dans la classe.

A mon grand désespoir, le TD d'aujourd'hui était un sujet assez complexe qui demandait beaucoup de sérieux et d'écoute. Edward et moi, n'eûmes donc pas le plaisir de discuter comme bon nous semblait et nous fûmes obligés de garder le silence tout au long du cours. Cependant, je pouvais à présent sentir son regard qui me fixait, mais dès que je tournais la tête vers lui, je le retrouvais plongé dans son livre ou à écouter les instructions de . Heureusement pour moi, la sonnerie annonça la fin de ce calvaire et le sourire me revint aussitôt. Mes affaires rangées dans mon sac, je m'apprêtais à lui poser une question sur un point du TD que je n'avais pas saisi (chose qui était complètement fausse) mais lorsque je me retournai vers sa place, celle-ci était déjà vide. Je scrutai la salle qui était en train de se vider et ne le vis nulle part. Il était déjà parti. Je sortis à mon tour de la salle, dégoutée, et me dirigeai vers le réfectoire. En chemin, je tombai sur Angela qui sortait à son tour de son TD Photographie.

- Tu fais une drôle de tête … ça va ?, me demanda t-elle.  
- M'ouais ...  
-Waaaouhhh, c'est la joie !

Elle rigola puis redevint sérieuse en voyant que je ne suivais pas son délire.

- Il n'est pas venu c'est ça ?  
- Si, on a même discuté mais bon … par moment je ne le comprends pas … c'est tout.  
- Je vois.  
- Et toi, comment ça c'est passé avec tout à l'heure ?, lui demandai-je pour changer de sujet. Il va prévenir tes parents ?  
- Et bien non ! Figures toi qu'il a proposé de m'aider et donc, de me donner des leçons de soutien après les cours. Il m'a dit que j'avais un véritable potentiel et qu'il ferait tout pour que mes notes remontent.  
- C'est super !, m'exclamai-je avec une pointe d'exagération que ne sembla pas remarquer mon amie.  
- Oui, il est vraiment cool ce prof.

Nous arrivâmes à l'entrée du réfectoire et fîmes la queue pour prendre notre plateau. Je jetais un petit coup d'œil à notre table habituel et fit un signe de la main en apercevant Jacob et Ben qui étaient déjà installés. Mon regard se posa presque nonchalamment sur la table juste derrière et mes joues prirent une teinte cramoisie quand je captais que son seul occupant me fixait intensément. Je me retournai alors vivement vers Angela qui voyant mon comportement compris aussitôt le sujet de mon trouble. Elle jeta alors elle aussi un petit coup d'œil discret.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?, lui murmurai-je agacée.  
- Je crois qu'Edward Cullen te mate, chuchota t-elle dans mon oreille.

Mon visage passa au rouge tomate et je pris mon plateau rapidement en manquant presque de faire tomber toute la pile. Angela me rejoignit en pouffant et continua ses observations.

- Il est tout seul le pauvre … Il fait peine à voir … Il est peut-être triste ? … Il a pris une mousse au chocolat pour son dessert …  
- Angela !  
- Ben quoi ? Je constate, c'est tout.

Je déposai la mousse que je venais de prendre et me dirigeai vers la caisse pour payer mon repas. J'attendis qu'Angela ait fait de même et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre table. Arrivée à quelques mètres, je vis Edward se lever et faire un petit signe de la main dans ma direction. Je ne compris pas tout de suite …

- Bella, il s'adresse à toi, me prévient Angela.  
- Oh !  
- Ben qu'est ce que tu attends ? Vas-y !  
- Mais vous … je …  
- Tu veux peut-être que j'y aille à ta place ?

Je fis signe de la tête que non. Elle soupira alors et se dirigea vers notre table me laissant seule au milieu du réfectoire. Je pris une bonne inspiration et rejoignis cette table que j'avais si longtemps observée. Je passais devant Jacob et Ben qui me regardèrent tous les 2 avec incompréhension. Edward était toujours debout et attendait que j'arrive. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir et reprit sa place. Dos à mes amis et face à l'être que j'aimais, nul doute que j'étais dans un état qui relevait bientôt de la crise cardiaque. Un brancard vite !  
Je pris à mon tour place et attendis, mes yeux se baladant sur mon repas. Me prenant par surprise, il se pencha alors vers moi.

- Tes amis ne m'aiment pas beaucoup.

Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une constatation évidente pour lui. Je relevai la tête et me retournai doucement vers la table de derrière. J'eu juste le temps de voir les dos de Ben et Jacob se retourner vivement vers leurs assiettes.

- Non, je t'assure que non, lui dis-je en reprenant ma position face à lui.

Mes yeux croisèrent les siens, un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage entrainant le mien. Il rigola.

- Je suis sûr du contraire, me murmura t-il.

Je ne le contredit pas plus, ne voulant pas le vexer. Il avait sûrement ses raisons de le penser, je me promis d'en dire un mot aux garçons après le déjeuner. Edward soupira et piocha avec sa fourchette dans son assiette. Je fis de même en tachant de ne pas me rendre ridicule en me salissant ou en m'étouffant avec un morceau de boulette de viande, incident qui m'étais déjà arrivé.

Bizarrement, le réfectoire était plutôt calme ce midi. On pouvait entendre le bruit des raclements sur les assiettes et le chuchotis des conversations autour de nous. J'avais cette impression que tous nous observaient comme des animaux en cage. A croire que ce revirement de situation entre moi et Edward n'avait pas surpris que moi.

- Bella, je voulais m'excuser d'être partit précipitamment hier, me dit soudain Edward. J'ai gâché ce moment et … je me promets de me rattraper.

- Mais … tu le fais déjà, lui répondis-je en souriant timidement.

Il me regarda intrigué.

- On déjeune ensemble …, lui expliquai-je.

- C'est vrai.

- Et on discute aussi …

Il approuva de la tête.

- Et puis les boulettes ne t'ont pas rendu malade donc … tu es tout excusé, plaisantai-je.

Il ria doucement ce qui déclencha de sérieuses palpitations dans ma poitrine. J'étais heureuse. Il était là en face de moi, c'était déjà le meilleurs des cadeaux.

Le repas continua dans la même ambiance. La conversation était devenue plus simple entre nous. C'était un cap de passé selon moi, cela ne pouvait que mieux aller à présent. J'avais quand même hâte d'en savoir un peu plus sur mon beau et encore très mystérieux Edward, car pour le moment le sujet avait dévié sur les cours qu'il avait loupé la semaine précédente et ce n'était pas très exaltant.

Alors que le repas touchait (déjà) à sa fin, les 3 notes de carillons précédant généralement les messages de l'administration se firent entendre dans tout le lycée stoppant immédiatement toutes les conversations. La voix du proviseur M. Arold résonna alors dans le réfectoire :

« Chères élèves, comme vous le savez certainement, le bal de Noël se déroulera le Vendredi 21 Décembre à partir de 20h dans le gymnase. A partir d'aujourd'hui, les billets pour la soirée sont en vente. Je vous rappelle que l'accès à la salle de bal ne sera autorisé qu'aux personnes munies d'un billet. Je vous rappelle également qu'après discussions avec le conseil d'administration, les élèves souhaitant inviter une personne extérieure au lycée sont autorisés à le faire. Merci, vous pouvez à présent vous remettre au travail. Bonne journée. »

Je n'entendis même pas les 3 notes du carillon après le message car le réfectoire avait soudain retrouvé son brouhaha quotidien. Tout le monde s'agitait à présent de finir de manger et une queue venait de se créer pour la dépose des plateaux. Je ne doutais pas un instant que l'objet de cet enthousiasme général ait été provoqué non pas par la reprise des cours, mais plutôt par la vente de ses fichus billets. Je pensais aussitôt à la secrétaire qui allait se retrouver entourées de folles hystériques. Autour de moi, je voyais toutes ces filles qui embarquaient leurs cavaliers avec elle pour être les premières à avoir leurs pass pour … pour un bal auquel je n'irais sûrement pas, pensais-je en soupirant.

- Tu y vas ?, me demanda mon beau voisin.  
- Où ça ?  
- Au bal de Noël … tu as prévu d'y aller ?  
- Je ne crois pas, non …  
- Riley t'a invitée pourtant.

Je sursautai.

- Comment tu sais ça ?, m'exclamai-je ahurie. Il te l'a dit ?  
- Non, répondit-il simplement en souriant.  
- Comment tu sais ça alors ?, répétai-je une deuxième fois.

Ma question resta en suspend car la voix d'Angela me parvint aux oreilles.

- Bella ? Tu viens on va être en retard en cours.

Je tournai la tête vers mon amie. Jacob et Ben étaient déjà partis et elle avait déjà posé son plateau. Elle me faisait un petit sourire timide comme si elle s'en voulait de nous avoir interrompus. Je lui fis un petit hochement de tête et récupérai mon plateau en me levant. Au même moment, je sentis comme un électrochoc qui me traversa dans tout le corps. Je baissai les yeux vers la main douce et blanchâtre qui touchait à présent la mienne. Son contact aurait pu me provoquer des frissons mais c'était d'un extincteur plutôt dont j'aurais eu besoin à ce moment là. Edward me fixait de son doux regard émeraude et je ne pouvais m'en défaire.

- Tu es toujours d'accord pour qu'on fasse plus connaissance, n'est-ce pas Bella ?, murmura t-il doucement, sa main toujours posée sur la mienne.

Troublée (c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire), je bégayai un oui tout aussi doucement. Il retira alors sa main, prit son plateau et se leva. Encore à moitié ahurie par ce qu'il venait de se passer, je le suivis du regard poser son plateau et se diriger vers la sortie. Angela, que je n'avais pas entendue se rapprocher, me dit alors la phrase exacte qui me rongeait l'esprit.

- De plus en plus bizarre … mais tellement beau !

L'après-midi passa lentement. Durant le cours d'Histoire que je partageais avec Jake, celui-ci me posa plein de questions sur ce qui s'était passé avec Edward à midi. Mon esprit sérieux en cours m'empêcha de répondre avec beaucoup de détails, mais je me promis de lui dire plus tard. Après tout maintenant qu'il était au courant, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui et qui sait … il m'aiderait sûrement à comprendre un peu mieux ce qui se passait dans la tête de mon apollon.

Quand la sonnerie se fit entendre lors de mon dernier cours de la journée, ce fut un soulagement. Il me tardait de rentrer chez moi. Depuis midi, tout le monde ne parlait que de ces billets pour le bal. J'avais même accompagné Angela et Ben au secrétariat pour récupérer leurs propres billets.  
Je parcourus le couloir jusqu'à mon casier, afin de récupérer mes livres pour réviser mes cours du lendemain. Et alors que j'ouvrais la porte, un petit bout de papier glissa de mon casier et tomba à mes pieds. Intriguée, je le ramassai et le dépliai doucement. Je découvris alors une écriture que je connaissais par cœur, douce et soignée, celle de mon Edward.

« Bella, rejoins-moi sur la route en terre à quelques mètres de la sortie de la ville …  
si tu veux toujours apprendre à me connaître …  
E. »

Je rougis en découvrant ces mots. Était-ce un rendez-vous ?  
Sans aucune hésitation, je refermai mon casier, mis le petit bout de papier dans ma poche et me dirigeai vers le parking. Une chance qu'Alice n'ait pas eu besoin de la Chevrolet aujourd'hui. Je montais dans celle-ci rapidement et pris mon téléphone afin de prévenir la maison que je ne serais pas rentrée tout de suite. Je tombai sur Renée, à qui je prétextai pour justifier ce retard, un devoir de math à réviser avec Angela. J'envoyai un message à ma meilleure amie aussi au cas où ma mère ne serait pas dupe, chose que j'avais du mal à croire mais comme on dit … on ne sait jamais ! Et voilà, j'étais à présent libre de me rendre à ce « rendez-vous ». Mon cœur palpita. Je mis le contact et pris la direction de la sortie de la ville.

Comme écrit sur le mot d'Edward, je suivis le chemin de terre à droite après le panneau de sortie de Forks et m'enfonçai dans la forêt. Je ne sais pas exactement le nombre de kilomètres que je fis mais au détour d'un virage je tombai nez à nez avec la Volvo grise. J'arrêtai le moteur et sortis de ma voiture. J'avançai doucement vers la Volvo tout en regardant autour de moi le paysage. De grands arbres surplombaient les voitures et j'arrivais à peine à distinguer le ciel. Alors que le silence était palpable et que je continuais d'avancer doucement, une voix douce derrière moi me transperça le cœur.

- Bella ?  
Je sursautai bien évidemment.  
- Edward ! Tu m'as fait peur !, m'exclamai-je en mettant une main sur mon cœur.  
- Excuse-moi ce n'était pas mon attention.  
- Ce n'est pas grave … mais évite la prochaine fois je ne voudrais pas faire une crise cardiaque aussi jeune !, plaisantai-je.

Il me sourit et j'eus du mal à reprendre mes esprits rapidement.

- C'est très joli ici, lui dis-je en désignant la forêt. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi venir jusqu'ici pour faire connaissance ?  
- Et ben, je voulais commencer par te montrer un endroit que j'affectionne tout particulièrement.  
- Euh, sans vouloir te vexer … J'adore la nature mais à part des arbres à perte de vue, il n'y a rien d'autre ici ….

A ma plus grande surprise, il rigola doucement et avec un petit sourire en coin, il me murmura que je n'ouvrais pas assez les yeux. Il s'avança alors sur un chemin invisible entre les arbres que lui seul devait connaître. Il se retourna vers moi et me fit un signe de le suivre. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'avançai moi aussi vers l'inconnu à la découverte des secrets et du quotidien de mon apollon.

Le chemin (qui n'en était pas un) à travers la forêt était encombré de branches coupantes et de troncs d'arbres en travers. Pour moi, ce fut un véritable calvaire. Ma maladresse n'arrangeant rien, je tombai plusieurs fois au cours des quinze premières minutes de marche. En grand gentleman, Edward m'aidait à me relever et à me faire passer les obstacles. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la principale raison de mes chutes était qu'il avançait juste devant moi et que j'avais du mal à laisser mon regard sur le sol.  
Alors que je trébuchai sur une racine et qu'Edward me relevait une fois de plus, nos visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Edward me tenait les mains comme s'il ne voulait pas me lâcher et je pus percevoir pour la première fois les rythmes des battements de son cœur. Nos regards se croisèrent et nous vîmes alors chacun le reflet de l'autre. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je bégayai quelques mots :

- Je … Je suis plutôt maladroite …  
- J'avais remarqué …, dit-il avec un sourire d'ange.

A ma plus grande tristesse il se recula, tout en conservant tout de même une de ses mains dans la mienne.

- On continue ?, me proposa-t-il.

Je hochai la tête.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous marchâmes encore mais à présent le temps n'avait plus d'importance. Je me sentais bien et le fait de sentir le contact de la peau d'Edward dans ma main était un facteur des plus efficaces.  
Je m'inquiétai quand même de ne pas voir arriver le fameux lieu qu'il tenait tant à me montrer. Je lui en fis part et il me répondit que nous étions presque arrivés. Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Edward poussa la dernière branche devant lui et un rayon de soleil me parvint sur les yeux. Je sentis sa main me lâcher et avec mes deux mains sur le visage pour me protéger du soleil, j'avançai lentement vers cet endroit que j'imaginais déjà à la hauteur de mon apollon.  
Je ne fus pas déçue. Je venais de découvrir le plus bel endroit du monde.

Devant moi, s'étalait une clairière immense, qui malgré le froid et la pluie de ces derniers jours, resplendissait d'une verdure abondante, et qui était parsemée d'innombrables petites fleurs violette que le soleil éclairait de toute beauté. J'avais du mal à croire que cela pouvait exister, et pourtant ….

- C'est magnifique …, dis-je dans un souffle.

N'ayant aucune réponse, je cherchai Edward du regard. Il était assis en tailleur à quelques mètres sur ma droite et me regardait intensément. Je le rejoignis et une fois installée à ses côtés, nous nous fondîmes dans le paysage pour écouter les bruits naturels de la clairière.

- Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ?, demandai-je dans un murmure pour ne pas briser l'intensité du silence autour de nous.  
- J'aime beaucoup la nature et quand je suis arrivé à Forks avec ma famille, j'ai parcouru les alentours de ma maison. Et au cours de mes explorations, je suis tombé dessus. Ma maison se trouve à quelques kilomètres à l'Est, me dit-il en me montrant du doigt l'orée de la forêt par lequel il était arrivé. Je viens donc ici dès que je ne vais pas bien ou que j'ai besoin de réfléchir …  
- Et tu viens souvent ?

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil avant de s'allonger sur le sol, les bras derrière la tête.

- En ce moment oui …

Je n'aimais pas l'idée que mon Edward puisse souffrir qu'importe la raison. Je me tournai à moitié vers son corps d'Adonis et le contemplai. Il avait fermé les yeux et le léger vent qui nous entourait faisait voler des mèches de sa chevelure. J'avais une folle envie de toucher son torse à travers son pull, de lui caresser son visage, de le protéger … Il ouvrit un œil, me surprenant. Je détournai alors la tête rapidement. Edward se redressa doucement et soupira avant de me dire :

- Je vais te raconter mon histoire.

* * *

**Et oui encore sadique me direz-vous ? ^^**

**Dites moi tout ! :D**

**Je ne sais pas encore quand viendra le prochain chapitre, mais l'attente ne sera pas aussi longue je vous jure ;)**

**Encore un grand merciii à toute celle qui me lise ! :D**

**A très vite ! **


End file.
